Seven Kings and A Girl
by kawaihana
Summary: Megumi adalah salah satu murid di Ashinaka Gakuen. Kehidupan sekolahnya biasa-biasa saja hingga suatu hari di kelasnya muncul seorang anak laki-laki yang belum pernah dilihat / dikenalnya sebelumnya. anehnya, semua guru dan murid mengenalnya. hanya Megumi yang tak mengenalnya. Nama anak laki-laki itu adalah, Ishana Yashiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Ini fanfic kedua buatan Hana. Padahal yang satu belum kelar kenapa udah buat lagi yang lain ya ? [Lagi kasmaran sama K nih ^/^ (oke abaikan -_-")].

Tapi satu pesan buat Hana oleh Hana (?!). Hana ngk akan putus nulis sebelum selesai nulis (ngk mau banget ngikutin pengalaman buruk dimana satu ff disuka tahu tahu ada tulisan "Discontinue"… T_T).

Pertama-tama, "K" bukan ciptaan Hana. Hana hanya pinjam judul & para chara nya saja. Hana hanya sedikit merubah alur cerita dengan menyisipkan satu OC buatan Hana yang lagi-lagi masih belajar akting juga (ngk naik pangkat nieh… ).

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Megumi POV**

Namaku Megumi. Lebih lengkapnya Yasakani Megumi. Kelas 2 SMA, 17 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Ashinaka Gakuen. Di sekolahku ini lengkap dari taman kanak-kanak hingga perguruan tinggi semuanya ada, tak lupa jaminan untuk bekerja setelah lulus pun ada. Tempatnya sangat luas hingga satu pulau yang merupakan pulau buatan.

Hari-hariku disekolah sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja. Pelajaran yang tak kusuka terasa sulit, dan pelajaran yang kusuka tak begitu membebani. Aku tinggal di salah satu asrama putri yang ada, karena keluargaku tinggal di luar kota. Temanku yang paling dekat denganku di kelas adalah Kukuri-chan. Nama lengkapnya Yukizome Kukuri. Dia periang dan mudah berteman dengan siapapun. Aku tahu teman sekelas kami Mishina Sato menyukainya, hingga suatu hari saat perayaan festifal sekolah Mishina naik ke atas jam sekolah dan menyatakan cinta pada Kukuri. Saking malunya Kukuri hanya bisa meminta maaf lalu kabur. Mishina-kun yang sedih dan malu itupun masuk ke dalam bangunan Jam sekolah itu dan menyalakan banyak kembang api. Setelah itu ada kejadian kebakaran pula. Sepertinya hari itu adalah hari festifal sekolah yang paling ribut.

Sampai hari itu semua biasa-biasa saja. Keesokan harinya aku menyadari ada yang aneh. Di kelasku ada satu orang murid laki-laki yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Rambutnya berwarna putih, matanya coklat terang. Seragam yang dipakainya agak kurang rapih, apalagi sepatunya dan dia membawa payung berwarna merah. Tak lupa pula kucing yang selalu ada di dekatnya itu. Tadinya kukira dia murid pindahan, tapi saat kutanyakan pada Kukuri, dia bilang kalau namanya adalah Ishana Yashiro atau dipanggil Shiro dan sudah sekelas dengan kita sejak kelas 1. Kalau memang dia sudah sekelas dengan kita sejak awal masuk sekolah, kenapa aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya? Apakah ada masalah dengan kepala atau ingatanku gara-gara nilai ujian Fisika ku kemarin hanya dapat nilai 15 ? ah, mana mungkin ada hubungannya dengan itu -_-" .

Untuk memastikannya sekali lagi, saat bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi aku menanyakan lagi pada teman sekelasku yang lain dan juga pada guru. Mereka semua mengenal Shiro. Hanya aku yang tak mengenalnya….

 **Beberapa hari kemudian…**

Aku menyerah. Semua mengenal Shiro, hanya aku yang tak ingat / kenal dia. Ini berarti ingatanku yang bermasalah. Saat jam pelajaran terakhir, jam pelajaran tersebut ditiadakan dan diganti dengan waktu untuk berlatih dan mempersiapkan untuk acara festifal sekolah berikutnya. Saat semua sedang melakukan tugasnya masing-masing, tiba-tiba Kukuri masuk dan meminta dua orang untuk membantu tugas OSIS. Semua pandangan menuju pada Shiro yang baru saja memasuki kelas hampir bersamaan dengan Kukuri tapi lebih dahulu datang dan juga padaku yang hampir sedang tak melakukan apapun. Kukuri pun mengirimkan catatannya ke PDA milikku dan kami pun berangkat….

Saat hampir mendekati jalan keluar dari sekolah ini, tiba-tiba Shiro berkata kalau dia lupa membawa PDA miliknya, Kalau begini dia tak mungkin bisa keluar dari sekolah. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mangambil dulu PDA miliknya itu, tapi dia bilang taka apa-apa dan menyuruhku menunggu di jalan di jembatan, Akhirnya kami berpisah. Setelah itu kami kembali bertemu di jembatan seperti yang tadi dikatakan oleh Shiro dan kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan kami sesuai permintaan Kukuri untuk pergi mengambil kembang api di pusat perbelanjaan Kagitama Kota Shizume.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 1 Selesai. Percobaan kedua penulisan FF buatan Hana ^^

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Setelah itu kami kembali bertemu di jembatan seperti yang tadi dikatakan oleh Shiro dan kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan kami sesuai permintaan Kukuri untuk pergi mengambil kembang api di pusat perbelanjaan Kagitama Kota Shizume.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Megumi POV**

Aku dan Shiro dan juga kucingnya yang kini ada di bahi Shiro berjalanmenuju tempat yang ada dalam catatan yang diberikan Kukuri di PDA milikku. Dimana-mana terlihat pejalan kaku yang memenuhi trotoar dan juga tempat penyebrangan jalan. Sejak memasuki jalan raya mendekati pusat perbelanjaan Kagitama aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan kami. Shiro pun sesekali menengok melihat ke atas suatu gedung. Mungkinkah Shiro pun merasa sedang diperhatikan?

AKhirnya sampai juga di tempat yang dituju. Toko yang menjual kembang api ini memang tak besar, tapi didalamnya banyak sekali macam kembang api. Aku menunggu di luar sedangkan Shiro masuk untuk mengambil dan membayar kembang api yang diminta dalam catatan Kukuri. Saat keluar, Shiro membawa dua kantung yang berisi kembang api dan sejenisnya, aku membawakan salah satunya. Sekarang sudah selesai dan kami berniat untuk kembali ke sekolah. Kami harus kembali sebelum jam 6.

Saat baru saja beberapa langkah dari took, tiba-tiba datang laki-laki yang mengendarai skateboard sambil membawa pemukul baseball mengincar Shiro dan hampir saja memukulnya dengan pemukul yang dibawanya itu. Walaupun tak kena, aku dan Shiro terkena efek kaget dan terjatuh, sedangkan laki-laki itu dengan skateboardnya menabrak beberapa barang jualan yang ada di toko kembang api yang baru saja kami datangi. Saat orang itu menghampiri kami tiba-tiba mukanya memerah saat melihatku "K..ke..kenapa ada perempuan juga. Kau cepatlah menyingkir, aku ada urusan dengannya". Orang itu berkata padaku sambil menunjuk pada Shiro. "Harusnya aku yang bilang apa masalahmu dengan Shiro?". "Kau… apa kau anggota clansmannya?" Sambil membantu SHiro berdiri, aku tak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. Entah ada apa tiba-tiba saja orang yang menyerang itu tersenyum menyeringai. "Ada apa ya?" "eh?!" Aku dan Shiro berkata bersamaan dan ditujukan pada orang yang tiba-tiba menyerang tanpa alasan itu. "Kalau benar, maka kau juga tak akan kubiarkan lolos" Setelah menjawab orang itu lalu mengejar kami, otomatis aku dan Shiro berlari sekencang mungkin sambil berusaha tak menabarak pejalan kaki yang ada. Kami terus berlari sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang. Orang itu masih terus mengeja kami. Dia menyuruh kami untuk berhenti tapi tentu saja siapa yang mau berhenti jika sedang dikejar orang aneh dengan pemukul baseball di tangannya…

Seperti belum cukup, tiba-tiba kini muncul dua orang aneh yang menaiki motor dan mereka juga mengincar Shiro. Salah satu dari mereka memegang sebuah pemukul yang diayunkan pada Shiro. Saat diayunkan dari pemukul itu keluar aura merah seperti api. Sebetulnya apa yang sedang terjadi sih? Atau ini hanya mimpi? Ya, pasti mimpi. Mana mungkin sebuah pemukul bisa mengeluarkan api seperti itu?

Tapi rasa sakit yang tadi kurasakan saat terjatuh dan juga hawa panas yang dikeluarkan pemukul tadi menandakan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Dan kini Kami terjepit, di kana nada orang aneh dengan skateboard, dan dikiri ada dua orang aneh pula yang mengendarai motor. Mundur pun tak bisa karena ada jalan raya yang penuh. Setelah melihat di depan kami ada sebuah gang kecil, Shiro menarik tanganku untuk memasuki gang kecil itu sebagai jalan upaya melarikan diri dari mereka, tapi tiga orang it uterus saja mengejar kami tanpa menyerah. Sepertinya nasib sial kami belum berakhir, di depan jalan aku melihat seorang laki-laki berkaca mata yang sedang merokok lalu dia melemparkan rokoknya. Dari rokok yang dilemparnya itu keluar bola-bola api yang mengarah pada kami. Tapi sebelum bola-bola api itu mengenali kami, tiba-tiba dari arah atas seperti jatuh muncul orang lain lagi. Orang yang satu ini kelihatannya berbeda dengan empat orang yang lainnya. Dia membawa pedang dan berambut panjang diikat kucir kuda. AKu dan Shiro mendur satu langkah saking terkejutnya. Orang itu menangkis semua bola api yang datang dengan pedang yang dibawanya. Setelah bola-bola api itu berubah arah menjadi menabark tembok-tembok bangunan yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan kami, kini dia setengah berbalik arah dan mengarahkan tangannya ke orang ber skateboard yang tadi pertama mengejar kami. Dari tangannya itu terlihat seperti memanjang tapi transparent dan tangan itu menarik orang berskateboard tadi lalu dipukulnya dengan sikut hingga terhempas. Setelah itu aku dan Shiro dipegang olehnya dan dia melakukannya lagi, tangannya seperti memanjang dan dia membawa kami seperti terbang/ melayang. Aku tak tahu dia membawa kami kemana, tapi sepertinya aku terlibat dalam suatu masalah yang aneh. Lagi pula apa sebenarnya masalah Shiro hingga dikejar-kejar orang aneh seperti preman itu?

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 2 Selesai.

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Aku tak tahu dia membawa kami kemana, tapi sepertinya aku terlibat dalam suatu masalah yang aneh. Lagi pula apa sebenarnya masalah Shiro hingga dikejar-kejar orang aneh seperti preman itu?

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Megumi POV**

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah lantai atap suatu bangunan. Saat orang yang membawa kami itu melepaskan tangannya yang memegang aku dan Shiro, Shiro langsung terjatuh dan akupun pasti akan ikut terjatuh kalau tak ditahan oleh orang aneh ini sebelum setelahnya tangannya melepaskan diriku. Saat melihat ke sekeliling dank e bawah bangunan tempat kami berada, ternyata kami berada tak jauh dari stasiun. "Shiro, kita ada di dekat stasiun" Kataku pada Shiro. " Eeh… benar. Kau membawa kami ke dekat stasiun. Terima kasih sudah menolong kami" Kata Shiro pada orang tak mengatakan apapun sebelum akhirnya hendak mengikuti Shiro yang juga mau pergi dari sini. Tapi sebelum kami sempat berjalan lebih dari dua langkah, orang itu menghalangi jalan Shiro dengan pedangnya yang menurutku sangat panjang, lalu dia menggerakkan pedangnya itu yang masih tertutup sarung pedangnya hingga Shiro terjatuh. Aku menhampiri Shiro untuk menolongnya. "Shiro, kau tak apa-apa?". "Eh..iya, tak apa-apa" Shiro menjawab dan dirinya kelihatan baik-baik saja dan kelewat tenang menurutku setelah segala kejadian aneh yang baru saja terjadi, sedangkan aku sedikit gemetar karena pengalaman aneh yang pertama kali ku alami ini.

Setelah sejak tadi tak berbicara, orang aneh dengan pedangnya itu kini mulai berbicara sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung pedang. "Aku adalah pengikut dari mantan Raja Ketujuh, Miwa Ichigen… Yatogami Kuroh". Beberapa detik keheningan menandakan kalau aku dan Shiro sedang memproses kata-kata yang keluar dari orang berpedang ini yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yatogami Kuroh, tetapi tak ada yang dapat terpikir oleh kami berdua tentang 'Raja'. "Pengikut dari mantan Raja Ketujuh, Miwa Ichigen?" Aku hanya bisa mengulang kembali perkataan itu. "Ah, itu namamu ya? Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Ishana Yashiro, dan ini Yasakani Megumi". Saat Shiro baru saja selesai memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga aku, Tiba-tiba orang bernama Kuroh itu menebaskan pedangnya dengan depat ke arah Shiro hingga badge sekolah miliknya terlepas. Aku sangat kaget dan takut hingga menyembunyikan diriku di belakang Shiro dan memegang bagian belakang seagamnya dengan keras. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Kuroh mulai bicara lagi "Sesuai dengan keinginan Tuanku saat dalam keadaan sekarat, aku akan menebas mati Raja Iblis!". Baiklah, kini aku semakin takut. Apa maksudnya Raja Iblis? Shiro Raja Iblis? Berbeda dengan diriku yang ketakutan dan gemetar, Shiro sepertinya tetap terlihat tenang. "Raja…apa?" Shiro malah bertanya begitu. Dia sepertinya memang tak punya takut…

Setelah itu tiba-tiba siaran iklan yang ada di gedung sebelah tempat kami berada berubah menjadi menayangkan sebuah video rekaman yang menampilkan Orang yang sangat mirip dengan Shiro membunuh orang yang sepertinya orang yang memegang dan merekam dengan kamera yang merekam adegan itu. "Yang disana itu, sudah pastilah kau!" Kuroh berkata sambil mengarahkan pedangnya pada Shiro. Aku semakin terkejut. Orang itu sangat mirip dengan Shiro, seperti kembarannya, atau malah itu benar-benar Shiro? . Dengan wajah polos nan tenangnya, Shiro malah mengakuinya yang walaupun dia akui tapi entah kenapa bagiku kata-katanya itu tak sampai setengah hati.

Kuroh kembali mengulang kata-katanya yang akan membunuh Shiro karena perintah Rajanya itu. Kali ini Aku dan Shiro berusaha melarikan diri ke arah pinte yang terbuka yang ada di belakang kami, tapi sebelum kami sempat tiba-tiba Shiro tertangkap oleh kekuatan aneh milik Kuroh itu dan kini seperti melayang beberapa meter. "Shiro! Apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan Shiro!" Kataku pada orang bernama Kuroh itu tapi diabaikan. "A.. Apa kau benar-benar akan membunuhku?" Shiro berkata dalam keadaan terhantung melayang. "Masih mau mengelak juga?" Kuroh berkata dengan nada membentak. Aku terus berkata pada Kuroh unyuk melepaskan Shiro, tapi sepertinya permintaanku itu hanya dianggap angina berlalu. "Aku tak melakukannya. Aku tak bersalah. "Apakah Miwa-san yang kau katakan itu menyuruhmu untuk membunuh orang yang tak bersalah?" Shiro membela dirinya. Seperti terkejut tiba-tiba Kuroh melepaskan Shiro hingga kini iya mulai terjatuh. Aku kaget dan takut kalau Shiro jatuh langsung menabrak lantai, tapi ternyata Kuroh menangkapnya dengan cara yang menurutku tak manusiawi lalu lebih parah lagi kini dia mengangkat Shiro dengan memegangnya di kerah belakang bajunya sehingga seperti memegang kucing. "Baiklah, aku mungkin memang tak terlihat seperti urang yang tak bersalah. Tapi kau pernah mendengar kata bijak kan? 'Jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya, yang ada didalamnyalah yang bernilai'" Shiro berkata sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti dalam pentas drama. "Ini bukan lah mengenai kemiripan seseorang ataupun apa yang ada di dalamnya. AKu punya caraku sendiri dalam menilai apa yang dilakukan seseorang" Kuroh membalas perkataan Shiro.

Aku sambil melihat rekaman yang sejak tadi ditampilkan dan diulang-ulang itu berkata "Dia memang terlihat seperti Shiro… tapi sepertinya dia bukan Shiro" Kataku ditujukan pada Kuroh yang masih memegang Shiro layaknya seekor kucing. "Dilihat berapa kalipun itu pastilah dia. Apa kau juga bersekongkol dengannya?!" Kuroh berkata kini ditujukan padaku. "Eh…bukan itu… Walaupun mirip, tapi raut wajahnya beda jauh kan? Sungguh berbeda dengan raut wajah polos nan bodoh milik Shiro…" Aku mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Keduanya memang mirip, tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik raut wajahnya sungguh sangat berbeda. Kalau dibilang kembarannya sepertinya lebih masuk akal. "Itu agak sakit… Megumi…" Shiro berkata sepertinya karena aku mengatakan raut wajahnya itu polos nan bodoh. "Dipikir-pikir, kalau benar aku telah membunuh seseorang…. Kenapa kau mencoba membunuhku? . Kalau kau mencurigaiku sebagai pembunuh, bukankah kau harusnya menyerahkan ku pada polisi dan biarkan jaksa atau hakim yang menentukan salah apakah aku bersalah atau tidak. Bukankah seharusnya itu yang dilakukan di negara taat hukum seperti ini?" Shiro kembali berkata sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang pentas drama. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk saja arti setuju. "keberadaanku disini bukan untuk menyani negara ini. Aku hanya melayani Tuanku, Miwa Ichigen" Kuroh berkata dan kata-katanya itu membuat Shiro tiba-tiba lemas seperti putus asa. "Baiklah, sepertinya tak ada gunanya beradu mulut denganmu. Silahkan lakukan saja apa maumu" Shiro berkata dengan nada pasrah. "He..hei Shiro. Apa yang kau katakan…?" Aku berkata terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Shiro. Kuroh mulai bersiap menusuk Shiro dengan pedang panjang yang sejak tadi tak dilepaskannya.

Takut pada apa yang akan terjadi, otomatis aku menghampiri Kuroh untuk mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi sebelum Kuroh Menggerakkan kembali pedangnya, Shiro memotong pergerakannya dengan berkata "Tapi sebelum kau melakukannya maukah kau mengabulkan dua permintaanku?" Kuroh pun menyanggupinya. Sebelum Shiro mengatakan permintaannya, dia meminta Kuroh untuk melepaskannya dulu dan ditanggapi oleh Kuroh dengan tatapan penuh curiga. "Bukan bukan. Aku tak bermaksud untuk lari. Lagipula percuma saja aku lari darimu. Kau pasti akan menangkapku sebelum aku berlari". Mendengar kata-kata Shiro, sepertinya Kuroh percaya dan melepaskan Shiro yang dari tadi diangkatnya. Melihat itu, aku langsung menghampiri Shiro. Shiro berterima kasih pada Kuroh sambil tersenyum juga padaku lalu duduk. Melihat senyumnya itu sepertinya Shiro tak berniat menyerah. Dia pasti punya rencana. Kuroh menyarungkan kembali pedangnya lalu berdiri diam seakan siap mendengarkan kata-kata permintaan Shiro. "Yang pertama, Tolong jangan ikut sertakan Megumi, dia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini". Kata-kata itu membuatku menatap paa Shiro. Dia tak ingin aku terlibat pada suatu hal yang bahkan dia tak ada sangkut pautnya juga. Tapi permintaannya yang pertama itu disanggupi oleh Kuroh. Lalu setelah itu Shiro mengatakan permintaannya yang kedua. "Lalu satu lagi. Aku ingin menulis surat perpisahan, Kepada adik perempuanku". Memangnya Shiro punya adik ya…? Eh, Aku kan bahkan tak mengingat kalau aku mengenal Shiro. Tak aneh kalau aku tak tahu kalau Shiro punya adik….

Shiro melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kami sangatlah dekat. AKu tahu kalau aku tak bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa aku tak bersalah. Tapi aku tak ingin adikku beranggapan… bahwa kau dibunuh karena telah melakukan pembunuhan". Shiro mengatakannya dengan meyakinkan. Wajahnyapun terlihat sedih. Kali ini aku tak tahu apakah itu hanya acting atau sungguhan Shiro punya adik. "Dia terlahir dengan penyakit kronis dan menjalani seluruh hidupnya di rumah sakit. Sejak kecil dia tak punya banyak teman. Hanya aku dan Megumi lah yang menjadi temannya". Dia membawa namaku….! Jadi semua itu hanya akting…! Ataukah kemungkinan lainnya. Kenyataan yang aku lupakan…!? . Tapi apapun itu kelihatannya membuat wajah Kuroh melunak. Shiro masih terus melanjutkan kata-katanya kini sambil mengambil buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pulpen dari tas nya. "Jika aku mati, adikku pasti akan kesepian". Kali ini aku melihat tangannya masuk ke dalam tas dan mengaktifkan beberapa bola kecil putih yang merupakan termasuk barang yang tadi kami bawa dari toko kembang api tadi, lalu Shiro pun menengok sedikit kebelakang dimana terlihat dua buah kostum binatang yang entah milik siapa dan mengapa ada disana. Melihat dan membaca gerak-geriknya aku jadi mengerti. Semua yang dikatakannya tadi itu tentang adiknya adalah omong kosong belaka dan dia mengisyaratkan untuk bersembunyi di dalam dua kostum itu nanti.

Setelah mendengarkan permintaan Shiro tadi (Yang tentunya bohong), Kuroh menanyakan nama adiknya. Mendengar itu Shiro agak panik memikirkan nama adiknya. Aku membantunya dan menggantikannya menjawab " Mari. Nama adiknya adalah Mari". Mendengar aku menyebutkan nama itu, Kuroh tersenym sambil berkata "Ishana Mari ya? Nama yang bagus". Shiro menulis 'surat perpisahan' itu yang kulihat isinya hanya gambar diri Shiro sendiri dengan balon kalimat berisikan tulisan 'aku bohong'. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku yang untungnya berhasil kutahan.

Setelah selesai, Shiro memberikan kertas itu pada Kuroh dan memintanya untuk menyerahkan surat itu pasa adiknya bersama denganku. Dia bilang kalau aku sendiri yang memberikannya bisa-bisa aku langsung menangis di depan adiknya, jadi dia meminta kami berdua yang dmenyerahkan surat itu. Seperti untuk mendukung suasana, aku ikut berperan dengan berpura-pura agak menangis. Saat Kuroh, melihat isi surat itu dia langsung terkejut karena menyadari dirinya ditipu, sedangkan aku Shiro membuka payung merah yang selalu dibawanya itu dan menarikku untuk ikut bersembunyi di balik payungnya itu sebelumberikutnya dia menjatuhkan bola putih yang tadi diaktifkannya hingga keluarlah cahaya yang sangat terang menyilaukan mata. Di tengah kesilauan itu, aku da SHiro bersembunyu dengan menggunakan kostum boneka yang tadi.

* * *

 **TBC**

Chapter 3 Selesai.

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	4. Chapter 4

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Di tengah kesilauan itu, aku dan Shiro bersembunyi dengan menggunakan kostum boneka yang tadi.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Megumi POV**

Dari dalam kostum boneka tempatku bersembunyi aku dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas dan geraman kesal dari Kuroh yang kini telah sadar kalau dirinya ditipu. Setelah itu aku mendengar suara keras seperti suara benda besi yang dibantingkan atau dipukul keras oleh sesuatu. Sepertinya Kuroh kini sangatlah marah. Setelah memastikan kalau suasana sudah tenang dan sepi dan juga Kuroh sudah tak ada lagi di atap gedung itu, aku melepas topeng bagian dari kostum boneka yang kupakai dan menatap Shiro yang juga kini sudah melepaskan topengnya itu. Kucing yang sejak tadi ada bersamanya pun ternyata ikut bersembunyi bersama Shiro di dalam kostum boneka itu.

Sambil menghela nafas Shiro berkata "Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari masalah ini? Kalau bertemu lagi dengnnya aku pasti akan langsung dibunuhnya" Seperti membalah perkataan Shiro, kucing yang bersamanya itu ikut mengeong. Tapi yang aku rasakan dan pikirkan sekarang adalah perasaan bingung akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Shiro! Sebetulnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Video tadi juga memperlihatkan orang yang sangat mirip denganmu. Apa kau serius kalau orang yang ada di video itu bukan kau?" Aku bertanya pada Shiro sambil terduduk tanpa melepaskan kostum boneka yang masih ku pakai. "Aku serius, itu bukan aku. Aku tak pernah dan tak mungkin membunuh. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau raut wajahku itu polos nan bodoh, berbeda dengan orang yang ada di video itu?" Shiro berkata dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya pada kalimatnya yang terakhir. "Itu memang benar tapi… Sejujurnya…. Aku tak mengingat pernah bertemu denganmu sebelum hari festival sekolah saat itu…" Kataku jujur yang entah kenapa membuat kucing yang kini sedang duduk di bahu Shiro itu seperti terkejut. Bulu-bulunya berdiri dan dia mengeong agak kencang. "Apa maksudmu Megumi? Kita kan sudah sekelas sejak kelas satu. Masa kau lupa?" Kata Shiro sambil menampilkan senyuman polosnya itu. "Yah… mungkin ingatanku agak sedikit bermasalah. Yosh, tak usah membahas itu lagi. Kita harus segera kembali" Kataku sambil berusaha membuka kostum boneka yang kupakai. "Tunggu dulu Megumi. Lebih baik kita keluar tetap dengan memakai kostum ini. Mungkin saja orang tadi umm…. Siapa namanya itu…. Err… dan juga tiga orang sebelumnya yang bisa mengeluarkan api itu masih berkeliaran dan mencari kita" Shiro berkata sambil agak kikuk dan bingung. Benar juga. Mereka mungkin masih mencari kami. " Yang pertama, Namanya tadi Yatogami Kuroh. Dan yang kedua, perkataanmu itu ada benarnya juga" Kataku sambil mengacungkan jempol dari dalam kostum bonekaku, tapi karena sulit jadi yang terlihat dari luar seperti tangan boneka yang mengajak bersalaman. Jempolnya hampir tak terangkat sama sekali.

Aku dan Shiro berjalan melewati jalanan tetap dengan kostum boneka kami. Untunglah karena sangat ramai penampilan kami jadi tak begitu mencolok. Tiba-tiba layar TV besar yang ada de setiap gedung menampilkan gambar Shiro yang persis dengan video tadi dan juga terterah harga buronan yang nilainya mencapai 10 juta. AKu mendekati Shiro dan berbisik padanya "Shiro, harga kepalamu tinggi sekali". Shiro hanya membalasku dengan tawa kecil. Sungguh, apakah orang ini tak mengerti kata 'cemas'?

Kami meneruskan berjalan menuju sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan dapat terdengar orang-orang membicarakan tentang buronan yang ditampilkan oleh HOMRA dan juga nilai harganya yang sangat besar. Kami berjalan meleqwati gang yang ada di antara gedung. Saat hampir sampai ke ujung gang itu, Shiro berhenti lalu menyuruhku mundur. Nampaknya salah satu dari orang yang mencari kami ada disana. Shiro mengatakan kalau dia punya rencana dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam gedung yang ada di sisi kiri kami lewat pintu samping yang tak dikunci itu. Didalam, aku dan Shiro melepaskan kostum boneka yang kami pakai dan terus berjalan menaiki tangga hingga lantai atap. Shiro hanya bilang kalau dia punya rencana, tapi dia tak mengatakan apa itu rencananya. Tiba-tiba Shiro berjalan menuju pinggiran lantai atap gedung itu dan memanggil Kuroh denan nama keluarganya, Yatogami. Memang kami kan bahkan baru bertemu dengannya. Tak mungkin terang-terangan memanggilnya dengan namanya. Dia memanggil Kuroh dan menyuruhnya mengikutinya ke lantai atap ini. Aku mengikuti Shiro melihat ke bawah dan aku melihat Kuroh dengan laki-laki yang mengendarai Skateboard itu bertarung dengan mengeluarkan kekuatan aneh seperti yang sebelumnya kulihat. Aura merah seperti api dan aura yang terlihat seperti tangan transparent yang memanjang. Pertarungan mereka sepertinya berat sebelah. Kuroh terlihat lebih kuat. Di tengah pertarungan mereka, SHiro menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku lari. Jadi kami naik ke atas atap ini hanya untuk menyulut pertengkaran mereka berdua?

Akhirnya aku dan Shiro sampai di sekolah dengan selamat. Setelah menyerahkan Kembang api yang tadi kami ambil ke ruang OSIS kini kami kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Tadi di ruang OSIS kami ditanyai oleh ketua tentang beberapa kembang api yang hilang yang tentunya karena tadi digunakan oleh Shiro. Shiro setengah berbohong setengah jujur kalau dia tak sengaja menyalakannya, jadinya terpakai. Bagian Jujurnya, kembang api itu memang dinyalakan oleh Shiro, bagian bohongnya, Kembang api itu sengaja dinyalakan bukannya tak sengaja.

Sesampanya di kamarku, kejadian tadi masih terus teringat olehku. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat Seorang permbpuan berambut putih panjang yang tak mengenakan apapun selain sebuah jaket seragam laki-laki di bahunya. Anehnya para murid yang ada disekitar seperti mengabaikan atau tak melihatnya. Seharusnya seorang perempuan yang berlari-lari tanpa busana tentunya akan sangat menarik perhatian. Hal yang aneh tak sampai disitu saja. Dibelakan perempuan itu aku melihat Shiro berlari mengejarnya, lalu dibelakangnya lagi Shiro dikejar oleh Kuroh. Gawat, sudah ketahuan!

Mata Kuroh terlihat menatapku sejenak sambil berlari. Otomatis aku ikut berlari menghampiri Shiro dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sambil berlari dia menjawab tak karuan tentang seorang gadis telanjang yang tiba-tiba ada dikamarnya lalu Kukuri yang membawa Kuroh (Yatogami) ke depan asramanya. Tiba-tiba gadis tanpa busana itu menabrak seorang perempuan yang mebawa sekeranjang jeruk. Aku dan Shiro berhenti berlari dan membantunya mengumpulkan kembali jeruk-jeruk itu. Setelah Semua jeruknya terkumpul, aku dan Shiro kembali berlari.

Kami terus berlari hingga aku mendapati kalu kami kini sedang terpojok di sebuah jalan buntu. Kuroh yang ada di belakang kami bersiap untuk melepaskan pedangnya lalu entah kenapa berlari ke arah tembok sambil berkata tentang ilusi. Hasil yang di dapatnya karena berlari menuju tembok tentu saja benturan yang cukup keras hingga suara benturannya itu terdengar. Aku dan Shiro menatap kejadian itu tanpa berkedip atau mengatakan apapun. Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah suara geraman marah dari Kuroh dan juga suara tawa yang keras dari gadis berambut putih panjang itu. Setelah itu hingga hari menggelap Aku, Shiro, Kuroh dan perempuan berambut putih yang menyebut diriya Neko terus saling mengejar. Aku dan Shiro berusaha memakaikan jaket seragam milik Shiro yang sudah menggantung di bahu Neko, dan Kuroh yang mengejar aku dan Shiro dan berniat membunuh Shiro.

 **Keesokan harinya….**

Tak terasa adegan kejar-kejaran kami menghabiskan satu malam. Hari yang gelap kini telah kembali cerah menandakan pagi hari sudah datang. Kini kami berempat berakhir di kamar Shiro dengan tubuh yang terasa sangat capek dan pegal. Aku akhirnya berhasil memakaikan jaket seragam milik Shiro pada Neko. Kini kami semua hampir ambruk saking lelahnya. Hari kemarin hingga tadi malam sungguh adalah hari yang penuh dengan pelarian…

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 4 Selesai.

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Kini kami semua hampir ambruk saking lelahnya. Hari kemarin hingga tadi malam sungguh adalah hari yang penuh dengan pelarian…

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Megumi POV**

Kami berempat kehabisan stamina dan kini berakhir di kamar Shiro. Wajah Kuroh kini penuh corat-coret karya Neko yang entah mengapa saat wajahnya dicorat-coret oleh Neko, Kuroh seperti tak melawan sama sekali. Bukan, lebih tepatnya dia seperti tak sadar kalau Neko ada di dekatnya dan sedang mencorat-coret wajahnya dengan spidol papa tulis warna warni. Shiro pun sepertinya tak sadar akan kejadian itu.

Seperti tak kenal menyerah Kuroh mulai bersiap menarik kembali pedangnya untuk membunuh Shiro. Mengabaikan rasa lelahku aku bergerak cepat ke arah Kuroh dan menahan tanganyya yang bersiap menarik pedangnya itu, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara bunyi perut yang cukup keras dan itu berhasil membuat gerakan tangan Kuroh berhenti. Ternyata pemilik suara pemberitahuan lapar itu adalah Neko. Seperti menular berikutnya perut Shiro ikut berbunyi. Shiro menyarankan untuk gencatan senjata dan sarapan dulu. Awalnya Kuroh tak setuju dan tangannya mulai kembali bergerak mengeluarkan pedangnya. Aku yang sejak tadi tak melepaskan tanganku yang menghentikan Kuroh pun mulai kembali bergerak menahan Kuroh, tapi tiba-tiba perutku pun ikut berbunyi bersamaan dengan Kuroh tanda ikut mendukung saran Shiro. Wajahku memerah malu. Aku jadi ingat kemarin aku melewatkan makan malam.

Shiro dan Neko pergi ke dapur dan berdebat tentang makanan. Shiro sudah membuat nasi tapi dia tak membawa lauk apapun. Kalau diingat-ingat selama aku mengenal Shiro dia tak pernah bawa bekal sendiri. Dia hanya bawa kotak bekal kosong dan penanak nasi lalu membuat nasi di sekolah. Lauknya dia minta pada siapa saja. Kembali pada perdebatan dapur Shiro-Neko. Neko terus mengeluh dengan bahan makanan yang olehnya tak boleh dipakai. Mungkin dia tak suka, tapi itu hampir semua bahan makanan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk membuat sup miso. Aku dan Kuroh menunggu berdua di depan meja serba guna yang ada di kamar Shiro tanpa saling bicara.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bicara pada Kuroh dan mengatakan tentang coretan yang ada di wajahnya itu. Dia lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari saku bajunya dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan itu. Tiba-tiba mata Kuroh tertuju pada sebuah tas hitam yang ada di dekat lemari. Di ta situ tertempel selembar kertas yang ada gambar dan tulisannya. Gambarnya itu sepertinya gambar diri Kukuri yang didramatisir. Sudah pasti itu gambaran Kukuri. Sepertinya itu tas milik Kuroh yang dilupakan Kuroh dan dibawakan oleh Kukuri. Kuroh mengatakan kata terima kasih yang sepertinya ditujukan pada Kukuri sambil menutup matanya. Saat matanya menutup terlihat kalau coretan spidol yang ada di wajahnya itu masih tersisa di bagian kelopak matanya dan membuat ilusi kalau dia masih membuka matanya. Aku ingin sekali tertawa melihatnya, tapi aku berusaha menahannya.

Kuroh mengambil ta situ dan meletakkannya di meja lalu membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah bumbu-bumbu masak dan beberapa peralatan masak. Kini perdebatan dapur tadi sudah berhenti. Kuroh menggantikan Shiro memasak dan aku menawarkan diriku untuk membantunya di dapur. Tak disangka Kuroh hebat sekali dalam memasak. Dia boleh saja membawa pedang layaknya seorang petarung atau prajurit, tapi keahlian memasaknya bagaikan seorang koki professional.

Setelah beberapa lama akhrirnya selesai juga. Menu yang terdiri dari nas putih, ikan bakar, telur dadar, natto dan sup miso terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Selaras dengan tampilannya yang rapih dan matang dengan sempurna, rasanya pun sungguh enak. Agak sulit dipercaya kalau ini buatan berempat makan bersama di kamar Kuroh dengan damai. Hampir terlupakan kalau Kuroh memiliki tujuan untuk membunuh Shiro. Aksi kejar-kejaran tadi malam bagaikan hanya mimpi saja.

Aku melihat cara makan Neko yang mirip sekali dengan kucing. Bukan namanya saja yang memiliki arti 'kucing', sifatnya juga mirip kucing. Tiba-tiba Kuroh mengeluarkan suatu benda dari saku bajunya yang kelihatannya seperti alat perekam dan dia menyalakannya. Terdengar suara seorang pria yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti puisi atau sajak yang aneh yang mengatakan tentang tata makan dengan sikap yang baik. Mungkin niatnya untuk menyuruh Neko makan dengan rapih dan sopan, tapi akhirnya dia mengatakannya sendiri. Jadi untuk apa dia menyalakan rekaman itu? Lagipula itu suara siapa?!

Sambil terus melanjutkan sarapan, Shiro bertanya pada Kuroh. "Ngomong-ngomong, mumpung ada kesempatan ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Siapakah orang berapi yang kemarin mengejarku dan Megumi?". Lalu aku menambahkan kata-kata Shiro "Lebih tepatnya mereka mengejarmu Shiro, dan aku pun ikut-ikutan dikejar". Kalimatku membuat Shiro tertawa meminta maaf. Ternyata ada juga ternyata cara meminta maaf hanya dengan tertawa. Yah, lagipula sepertinya Shiro pun tak tahu apa-apa akan masalah ini. Kuroh pun menjawab pertanyaan Shiro " Salah satu anggota klan mereka terbunuh. Dan sekarang mereka ingin membalas dendam". Shiro agak memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung lalu berkata "Anggota klan? Apa mereka itu semacam mafia atau geng motor?". Sebelum Kuroh sempat menjawab, aku pun menambahkan kata-kataku "klan? Kalau tak salah salah satu dari mereka juga mengatakan tentang itu. Dia mengira aku adalah clansman dari Shiro. Sebetulnya apa maksudnya?" Kali ini Kuroh pun menjawab " Dalam sebuah klan ada seorang raja. Dan clansman adalah anggota dari clan itu sendiri. Raja merah Suoh Mikoto adalah raja dari klan ketiga. Dari semua raja yang ada, dialah yang dikenal sebagai raja tanpa ampun". Kuroh menjelaskan tapi aku kembali bertanya " Jadi maksudmu orang bernama Suoh Mikoto ini adalah pimpinan dari kelompok orang yang memiliki kekuatan super?" Lalu Shiro menambahkan " Dan dia adalah raja ketiga, berarti masih ada kelompok-kelompok lain yang seperti mereka? Aku pasti telah dijebak oleh orang yang telah membunuh salah satu anggota mereka". Dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan dari sebelumnya Kuroh meluruskan " Kali ini tak salah lagi kaulah pelakunya. Setelah kita selesai makan aku akan membunuhmu". Pada kalimat terakhirnya Kuroh mengembalikan nada bicaranya sepeti biasa. Aku dan Shiro hanya bisa ber 'eh' serentak. Jadi Kuroh masih memegang pendiriannya tentang Shiro sebagai pelaku pembunuhan itu.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian….**

Kini aku, Shiro, dan juga Kuroh hampir menyelesaikan sarapan kami sedangkan Neko kini duduk di atas kasur dan menikmati mangkuk nasinya yang ketiga. Tiba-tiba robot pembersih otomatis datang dan hendak membersihkan ruangan kamar Shiro. Aku naik ke atas kasur sedangkan Shiro dan Kuroh mengangkat meja agar tatami di bawahnya dapat dibersihkan. Sambil mengangkat meja, Shiro mulai membicarakan satu hal yang sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan juga pada Kuroh "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa mereka mengejarku, tapi… kenapa kau juga ingin membunuhku? Sepertinya kau bukan anggota mereka kan?" Itu adalah hal yang sejak tadi terlintas dalam pikiranku. Orang-orang yang pertama mengejar kami berpenampilan agak acak-acakan seperti preman atau berandalan. Aura yang mereka keluarkan juga warnanya merah seperti api. Sedangkan Kuroh berpenampilan rapih selain rambut panjang kucir kudanya iu yang membuatnya terlihat agak feminim. Aura yang dikeluarkannya juga nyaris transparant seperti tak berwarna.

Akhirnya robot pembersih itu selesai melakukan tugasnya dan meja pun diturunkan kembali dan kami melanjutkan sarapan kami. Sambil sarapan, pembicaraan yang tadi masih terus dilanjutkan dan Kuroh pun menjawab pertanyaan Shiro yang sekaligus juga menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap dariku "Itu karena aku adalah bawahan dari mantan raja ketujuh, Raja tanpa warna". "Tanpa warna?" Aku dan Shiro berkata secara bersamaan. Lalu Kuroh kembali menjelaskan "Itu artinya raja yang tak memihak warna manapun. Raja terdahuluku itu memberikan perintah padaku untuk menghapuskan orang yang diklaim sebagai raja selanjutnya, dan menghabisinya jika terbukti kalau dia adalah raja iblis. Raja terdahuluku, Miwa Ichigen memiliki kemampuan untuk memprediksi masa depan". Mendengar kata-kata Kuroh, Shiro bergumam sendiri mengulangi kata-kata Kuroh berusaha memahami perkataannya. "Jadi suara dari rekaman tadi itu adalah suara rajamu Miwa Ichigen?" Tanyaku pada Kuroh yang dijawab dengan anggukan yang menurutku memiliki makna bangga. Aku hendak menanyakan mengenai 'Raja' yang sejak dari tadi disebutnya, tapi Shiro keburu menanyakannya lebih dulu " Pertama-tama apa sebetulnya istilah 'Raja' yang dari tadi kau sebutkan?" Aku mengangguk-ngangguk ikut setuju dengan pertanyaan Shiro. Kuroh pun menjawabnya " 'Raja' adalah seseorang yang dianugerahi kekuatan besar sebagai perwujudan hukum alam di dunia ini. Kekuatan 'Raja' itu adalah sesuatu yang telah berjalan di negara ini. Orang biasa sebetulnya tak mengetahui akan hal ini tetapi…" Penjelasan panjang dari Kuroh terpotong oleh perkataanku "Bukankah yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi dalam mengatur negara ini adalah perdana menteri?". Kali ini giliran Shiro mengangguk-ngangguk setuju dengan pertanyaanku. "Sekarang pemerintahan dan perekonomian negara ini tak bisa berfungsi tanpa kekuatan seorang Raja. Karena salah satu Raja lah Jepang dapat bertransformasi dari negara yang dulunya kalah oleh negara tetangga menjadi sebuah negara dengan kekuatan ekonomi dan tekhnologi yang mutakhir" Kuroh kembali menjelaskan panjang lebar. Lama-lama aku merasa pusing dengan penjelasan yang dia katakan dari tadi. Ini sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan yang selama ini kutahu. "Siapakah itu?" Shiro bertanya mengenai raja yang membuat negara ini menjadi maju seperti sekarang. "Dia dikenal sebagai Raja Emas. Pengaruhnya telah meluas ke seluruh aspek masyarakat. Contohnya kedua benda ini yang dibuat oleh perusahaan yang berada di bawah kendali Raja Emas". Kuroh berkata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah handphone yang memiliki gantungan boneka yang bertuliskan 'KUROH'. Kini Shiro kembali bicara "Pimpinan orang-orang berapi itu, kau bilang tadi dia adalah Raja Merah kan? Jadi ada merah dan emas ya?" Kuroh kembali menjawabnya "Totalnya ada 7 Raja. Setiap klan memiliki perbedaan yang sangat mencolok, tergantung kebijakan tiap Rajanya. Misalkan klan merah, dengan kata lain aku menyebut mereka 'Kekerasan'. Mereka adalah klan yang memiliki ikatan yang mendalam. Membunuh salah satu anggota mereka adalah suatu hal yang sangat bodoh. Itulah karakteristik mereka". Mendengar kata-kata Kuroh, kini Shiro kembali membela dirinya akan masalah pembunuhan itu "Sudah kubilangkan itu hanya orang yang mirip denganku! Aku bukanlah Raja yang dari tadi kau bicarakan itu, dan aku pun tak pernah membunuh siapapun". Shiro menatap padaku seperti meminta tolong untuk membantu mendukung ketidak bersalahannya itu, Tapi aku tak mengatakan apapun dan melanjutkan menghabiskan sarapanku.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 5 Selesai.

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	6. Chapter 6

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Shiro menatap padaku seperti meminta tolong untuk membantu mendukung ketidak bersalahannya itu, Tapi aku tak mengatakan apapun dan melanjutkan menghabiskan sarapanku.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Megumi POV**

Akhirnya sarapan kami selesai dan hal yang dari tertunda mulai kembali terjadi. Kuroh bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mulai mengingatkan kembali tujuan awalnya untuk membunuh Shiro. Neko Melompat mundur seperti kucing kaget dan Shiro kembali berusaha mengatakan ketidak bersalahannya secara logis. Kuroh mengatakan kalau bukti bahwa Shiro adalah raja iblis yang dicarinya itu ada pada video yang diputar secara masal itu sudah merupakan bukti yang kuat, tapi Shiro pun membela diri kalau video seperti itu mudah untuk dipalsukan. Sambil meminum sisa teh milikku aku berkata " Menurutku sih itu bukan video palsu. Tapi bukan berarti aku mendukung teorimu tentang Shiro sebagai pelaku pembunuhan sih… tapi… masih ada satu teori lagi kan? Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, mungkin saja itu kembaran Shiro". "Tapi aku tak punya kembaran…." Shiro membenarkan kata-kataku. "Mungkin saja kau tak tahu kalau kau kembar" Tambahku lagi. Kali ini Kuroh yang berbicara "Kau sepertinya membelanya terus. Mungkinkah kau terus membelanya karena kau clansmannya?". "Sudah ku bilang aku bukan clansman atau apalah itu. Aku ini hanya siswi SMA biasa. Tapi kalau Shiro…" Kata-kataku yang menggantung itu dipotong oleh Shiro "Aku juga hanya siswa SMA biasa. Sudah berkali-kali kubilang kan?". Lalu pandangan Kuroh berubah dan kini tertuju pada Neko yang sedang berdiri dan tangannya terangkat terkepal di depan dada seperti meniru kaki kucing. Sambil menunjuk pada Neko Kuroh berkata "Kalau begitu siapa dia? Bukankah dia anggota clansman mu juga?" Kini pandanganku dan Shiro juga tertuju pada Neko danShiro berkata "Bukan…itu…Kamu ini siapa ya?...atau lebih tepatnya… Kamu ini apa?".Itu juga salah satu hal yang ingin aku ketahui. Siapa dan darimana gadis yang bertingkah seperti kucing ini berasal?

Dengan santainya Neko menjawab "Wagahai wa Neko de aru (Aku adalah kucing / Neko)". Aku masih agak bingung, dia itu mengatakan kalau dia itu kucing atau Neko itu namanya? Lagipula kata-katanya itu seperti judul sebuah novel lama….

"Strain ya… " Kuroh berkata sambil menyentuh dagunya seperti berpikir. Lalu Kuroh menambahkan lagi "Apakah dia murni kebetulan berada disini… Tidak, jangan-jangan…" Kalimat Kuroh itu terpotong olehku dan Shiro yang berkata bersamaan "Strain..?". Baru saja mendengar tentang 'Raja' dan clansmannya kini ada pula strain?. "Strain adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan khusus tanpa menerimanya dari Raja" Kuroh menjelaskan mengenai strain. "Ada pula yang begitu ya…" Kataku sambil masih sedikit memproses kata-kata Kuroh di kepalaku. Neko pun kini kembali bicara "Neko tak mengerti apa itu, tapi Neko adalah kucingnya Shiro… dan Shiro adalah milik Neko". Kalimat terakhirnya dia katakan sambil melompat lompat seperti sedang senang. "Terima kasih, kukira juga begitu…" Shiro berkata, tapi aku dapat menangkap nada keraguan dari kata-katanya itu.

Shiro dengan raut wajah yang terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya berkata pada Kuroh yang kini sepertinya dalam keadaan bingung "Dengar, Yatogami Kuroh-kun. Pasti ada yang salah dengan semua ini! Aku akan membuktikan ketidakbersalahanku padamu! Dan aku akan membersihkan kesalahpahaman ini pada orang-orang yang menakutkan itu. AKu bersumpah kalau aku tak pernah membunuh siapapun. Dan Megumi akan membantuku juga, iya kan" Kalimat terakhirnya itu ditujukan padaku "Eh…?! Kenapa aku?" kataku sambil menunjuk pada diriku sendiri. Aku awalnya menolak dan berniat akan menolak, tapi Shiro merubah raut wajah seriusnya dengan raut wajah polos nan memelas itu dan itu membuatku tak kuasa menolaknya. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku tanda menyerah…

Setelah berhasil membujukku dengan wajah polosnya itu, kini Shiro kembali berbicara pada Kuroh. Raut wajahnya kini sudah tak seserius sebelumnya, efek memasang tampang polos tak bersalah yang ditujukannya padaku masih berbekas di wajahnya. "Lagipula bukankah mastermu telah berkata untuk membunuhku setelah mendapatkan bukti yang jelas kan? Jadi buktikanlah dengan matamu sendiri! Tak peduli aku ini baik atau jahat!". Semakin berkata raut wajah Shiro semakin kembali serius. Kuroh lalu mengeluarkan kembali alat perekam suara yang tadi pernah dikeluarkannya dan menyuruh Shiro menekan tombolnya. Saat Shiro menekannya kembali keluar suara yang membacakan puisi "Jangan menganggap seseorang dingin sebelum kau mengetahui kehangatan sinar matahari di dalamnya". "Apa itu?" Aku dan Shiro berkata nyaris bersamaan. "Itu artinya jangan menilai seseorang dari luar. Sepertinya kau telah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tetap hidup, Isana Yashiro" Kuroh berkata sambil sepertinya mengagumi alat perekam yang dipegangnya itu. "Panggil saja aku Shiro dan…" Shiro berkata dan terhenti karena kata-kataku "Aku Yasakani Megumi, Paggil saja Megumi. Boleh kah kami memanggilmu Kuroh?" Dari wajah Shiro yang memerah sepertinya dia juga ingin menanyakan itu. Kok hanya karena itu wajahnya memerah?

Sepertinya Kuroh mengabaikan kata-kataku tadi dan wajah Shiro yang memerah lalu mulai kembali berkata "Isana Yashiro… Seperti keinginanmu, mulai dari sekarang aku akan mengawasimu sendiri untuk mengetahui orang seperti apakah dirimu. Jika aku mengetahui kalau kau adalah Raja Iblis, maka aku akan menebasmu tanpa ampun. Itu juga berlaku padamu Yasakani Megumi. Kalau kau terbukti kaki tangannya, aku juga akan menebasmu. Apa kalian setuju?". Shiro hanya berterima kasih sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk setuju karena tak ada pilihan lain. Sepertinya Kuroh pun sudah tak bisa diajak bicara lagi, hanya dengan pembuktian visual lah dia akan mengakuinya. Sambil menutup mata Kuroh kembali bicara "Berterima kasihlah pada Ichigen-sama yang telah menegurku". Aku mengutarakan rasa penasaranku untuk membuktikan suatu hal. Kupikir Kuroh saking mengagumi tuannya itu hingga menyimpan suara tuannya itu, tapi aku masih belum yakin "Ngomong-ngomong… Suara siapa itu yang dari tadi kau perdengarkan?". Tiba-tiba Kuroh seperti berubah total, wajahnya berbinar-binar sambil kembali mengeluarkan alat perekam itu "Maksudmu ini!? Ini adalah rekaman suara dari master terdahuluku, Ichigen-sama. Kata-kata Ichigen-sama selalu menjadi syair hidupku dan merupakan kata-kata yang terindah. Bahkan sudah tertanam dalam jiwaku yang mendalam, jadi aku merekam suaranya diam-diam. Sampai saat ini, ketika aku tak yakin akan diriku…" Kuroh berhenti sebentar lalu menekan tombol perekam itu dan kembali keluar suara syair aneh itu lagi. Aku, Shiro dan Neko hanya mendengarkannya sambil bengong kemudian Kuroh kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "Kalian juga harus mendengarkannya juga". Saat Kuroh mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya itu wajahnya jadi seperti anak kecil yang berbinar-binar nan polos, tak kalah dengan wajah polosnya Shiro. Aku dan Shiro mengatakan serentak "Mengerikan…".

 **Keesokan Harinya….**

Setelah kejadian kemarin, kami semua setuju untuk mencari cara untuk membuktikan ketidak bersalahan Shiro….. dan juga aku. Kemarin saat semuanya sudah selesai aku kembali ke kamarku di asrama perempuan, sedangkan Kuroh tinggal di kamar Shiro di asrama Laki-laki. Neko juga sepertinya tinggal disitu. Tapi apa tak apa-apa… dia kan perempuan dan sekamar dengan dua orang laki-laki… Mungkin karena jiwa 'kucing'nya yang bebas dia jadi tak peduli, lagipula dia menganggap dirinya sendiri kucing kan?! Shiro dan Kuro juga sepertinya tak ada masalah, mereka kan orang baik…. Eh… tunggu dulu…. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu. Aku baru bertemu Kuroh dua hari yang lalu dan dia hampir saja membunuh Shiro, sedang kan untuk Shiro…. Aku bahkan tak begitu mengingatnya selain beberapa hari ini dan itu adalah satu misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 6 Selesai.

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Aku baru bertemu Kuroh dua hari yang lalu dan dia hampir saja membunuh Shiro, sedang kan untuk Shiro…. Aku bahkan tak begitu mengingatnya selain beberapa hari ini dan itu adalah satu misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Megumi POV**

Sambil berjalan menuju kelas aku masih memikirkan hal yang kemarin. Bagaimana caranya membuktikan kalau Shiro itu tak bersalah? Kalau gagal aku pun bisa ikut dieksekusi oleh Kuroh… Memikirkannya membuatku sedikit merinding. Aku belum mau mati, aku masih ingin hidup….

Sambil terus memikirkan itu aku tak sadar kalau jalanku menjadi lambat dan tiba-tiba bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi. "Gawat! Aku bisa terlambat...!". Aku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ruangan kelas, semoga saja Pak Guru belum masuk….

Setelah berlari dan hampir saja ditangkap oleh robot pembersih yang super rajin itu akhirnya aku sampai di ruang kelas yang kutuju, dan untungnya Pak Guru belum memasuki kelas. Aku langsung duduk mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang. Di depanku ada Shiro dan Kukuri. Karena terlambat, tempat duduk di depan sudah banyak terusu duluan. Saat aku duduk aku baru sadar di sebelahku ada Kuroh sedang duduk di atas meja dengan tampang mengawasi.

Akhirnya Pak Guru datang dan pelajaran kini dimulai. Pelajaran pertama adalah sastra klasik. Saat Pak Guru berkeliling membacakan buku sastra yang kini sedang dibacanya, beliau berhenti di dekat tempatku dan Shiro duduk karena baru menyadari keberadaan Kuroh. "Kamu siapa ya?" Pak Guru menanyai Kuroh yang dibalas panjang lebar oleh Kuroh "Aku adalah pengikut dari Raja ketujuh, Miwa Ichigen. Yatogami Kuroh". Aku hanya bengong mendengar kata-kata perkenalan diri Kuroh yang aneh itu. Dengan cepat Shiro menjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang lebih masuk akal walaupun bohong "Maksudnya, dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia ini murid pindahan". Pak Guru tak banyak komentar dan sepertinya percaya saja kata-kata Shiro itu.

Saat Pak Guru berbalik dan hendak untuk berkeliling lagi, aku mengambil kesempatan untuk bicara berbisik pada Kuroh "Kuroh, bisakah kau tidak duduk di meja?". Mendengar kata-kataku Kuroh menghela nafas lalu turun dari meja dan duduk di kursi di sebelahku. Sekarang aku bisa lebih tenang sedikit untuk belajar, lagipula bukankah tak sopan untuk duduk dimeja saat jam pelajaran dimulai.

Tetapi rupanya fokusku tidak begitu kuat, kini pandanganku tertuju pada kucing yang biasanya ada bersama Shiro dan kini sedang tidur dengan tenang di meja Shiro. Melihat kucing itu aku jadi teringat dengan Neko, dia kemana ya?.

Saat aku memikirkan itu entah kenapa kucing yang sedang tidur itu jadi terlihat agak transparant dan sepertinya aku melihat Neko yang sedang menggunakan seragam perempuan dan memegang spidol. Bagaimana bisa? Tadi kan Neko tak ada disini? Lagi pula kenapa kucingnya jadi transparant begitu?!

Neko dengan spidol berwarna merah yang dipegangnya itu kini mendekati Kuroh dan sepertinya berniat mengerjainya lagi. Aku tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata karena masih bingung dengan 'kucing' dan 'Neko' hingga tiba-tiba saat Neko sudah siap mencoret wajah Kuroh, Kuroh membentak "Berhenti!" dan itu membuat gerkan Neko berhenti dan saat itu pula tatapan semua murid termasuk Pak Guru menuju pada Neko. Mereka bereaksi seakan-akan mereka juga tak menyadari keberadaan Neko. Sepenuhnya.

Pak Guru kembali menghampiri kami dan bertanya "Dan kau siapa?" kali ini aku yang menjawab "Dia juga murid pindahan Pak…". Seperti kasus Kuroh tadi, Pak Guru kembali melanjutkan pelajaran tanpa banyak bertanya. Saat Pak Guru kembali berrbali dan berjalan, aku melihat Kucing yang tadi sedang tidur di meja Shiro sudah tak ada. Aku kembali bingung dengan masalah 'Kucing' dan 'Neko' ini….

 **Setelah pelajaran.….**

Hari ini pelajaran selesai lebih cepat karena semua murid harus membantu mempersiapkan untuk festifal sekolah, tapi sebagai gantinya jam makan siang kami sedikit diundur. Dengan perut yang sudah mulai berontak lapar aku dan Kukuri kini sedang menuju kantin untuk makan siang disana. Aku melihat Kukuri membawa dua kotak bekal hari ini "Kukuri, tak biasanya kau bawa dua kotak bekal makan siang?" aku menanyakannya. "Em… yang satu lagi untuk Shiro. Kau tahu kan dia tak pernah bawa bekal dan hanya membawa penanak nasi dan membuat nasi di sekolah. Untuk lauknya dia minta pada siapa saja. Tapi kulihat dia tak pernah makan sayuran" Kukuri menjawab dan menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan sangat bersemangat. "Jadi satu kotak bekal itu isinya sayuran?" Aku kembali bertanya dan Kukuri menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Akhirnya kami sampai di kantin, tapi pemandangan yang kami membuat Kukuri sangat terkejut. Kuroh, Neko dan Shiro duduk bersama di meja yang sama dan masing-masing dari mereka sedang memakan bekal makan siang termasuk Shiro. "Shiro…. Membawa bekal makan siang sendiri…." Kukuri berbicara seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Shiro malah berkata seperti menggoda entah siapa "Ini dibuatkan oleh istriku. Dengan cinta". Kuroh seperti kesal dengan ucapan Shiro itu dan sedikit menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya sambil mengancam akan memotong lidah Shiro karena ucapannya itu tidak lucu. Menurutnya. Dengan itu aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau bekal itu dibuat oleh Kuroh. Aku sih tak kaget kalau itu dibuatkan oleh Kuroh, karena kemarin aku sudah melihat dan mencoba demo masaknya. Rasanya memang enak.

Akhirnya aku dan Kukuri ikut makan bersama mereka dan yang pertama habis adalah Neko. Neko yang sudah selesai menghabiskan bekalnya itu bertingkah seperti meminta menambah. Kukuri menawarkan bekal yang dibawanya yang asalnya ingin dia berikan pada Shiro. Saat Kukuri membuka bekal itu, Neko sepertinya kecewa berat karena isinya sayuran semua. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka yang menurutku lucu.

Setelah semua bekal kami habis, Shiro mengeluarkan sebuah PDA yang sudah pernah kulihat. PDA dengan sebuah gantungan boneka. Itu pastilah milik Kuroh. "Darimana kau dapatkan itu? Sepertinya itu bukan PDA sekolah kita". Kukuri bertanya pada Shiro. Shiro kembali bertingkah menggoda Kuroh "Ini juga diberikan oleh istriku". Kuroh pun kembali menarik pedangnya mengancam akan memotong lidah Shiro. Lagi.

Aku melihat PDA itu sepertinya sedang menampilkan sebuah rekaman yang untukku tak asing lagi. Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan mendekati Shiro dan Kuroh untuk melihat rekaman itu. "Mau mengelak bagaimanapun kau dan orang yang ada di video ini sangatlah mirip" Kuroh berkata dengan suara pelan pada Shiro, menjaga agar Kukuri tak mendengarnya. "Tapi Kuroh, raut wajahnya sangat berbeda. Orang di video ini memiliki raut wajah sadis, sedangkan Shiro kelewat polos. Seperti yang kubilang, kalau kembar itu masih mungkin, kecuali kalau Shiro punya kepribadian ganda. Dan aku sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini". Aku ikut bicara dengan suara yang juga pelan.

Tiba-tiba Kukuri bergabung dengan kami. Saat Shiro mengatakan kalau video rekaman itu dia dapatkan dari Mishina, tiba-tiba Kukuri bertingkah aneh dengan pipi memerah malu. Tentu saja, kejadian memalukan begitu tak mungkin bisa dilupakan hanya dalam dua atau tiga hari.

 **Berikutnya…**

Kini aku dan Kukuri sedang membantu persiapan festifal, sedangkan Kuroh, Neko dan Shiro sedang mencoba kostum untuk festifal nanti. Sebetulnya awalnya Kuroh enggan membiarkan ku pergi berpisah dari mereka dengan alasan dia jadi tak bisa mengawasiku, tapi dia kalah debat dengan Kukuri yang mengatakan kalau aku harus ikut membantu. Cukup Shiro saja yang menemani 'dua murid baru' ini.

Setelah berapa lama, bagianku dan Kukuri dalam membantu persiapan itu sudah selesai. Aku dan Kukuri pergi ke tempat Kuroh, Shiro dan Neko dan ternyata mereka belum juga keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian. AKu dan Kukuri mengintip kedalam dan ternyata mereka sudah selesai. Shiro memakai kostum ebisu yang menurutku itu malah menjadi seperti ebisu yan habis diet karena kurus. Ebisu kan gemuk harusnya. Neko memakai kostum dewi kahyangan. Rambut putihnya cocok sekali, sangat cantik menurutku. Lalu terakhir Kuroh hanya memakai hakama biasa, tapi sepertinya dia jadi samurai karena pedangnya sekarang ada dua. Itu pun sangat cocok dengannya. Tapi aku tak sempat mengatakan apapun tentang penampilan mereka karena sudah didahului Kukuri.

Melihat datangnya aku Kukuri, Shiro bertanya pada kami "Kukuri, Megumi, boleh minta waktu sebentar?". Sebelum Shiro menanyakan tujuannya meminta waktu pada kami, Kuroh memotongnya "Kesaksian dari Megumi dan Neko tak dihitung, karena posisi mereka ada di posisi yang sama denganmu!". Mendengar itu aku dan Shiro menghela nafas lalu Shiro kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tertunda " Ini mengenai tanggal 7 Desember…". Mendengar tanggal 7 Desember diucapkan, wajah Kukuri kembali memerah karena ingat kejadian itu. Kejadian memalukan itu kan terjadi tanggan 7 Desember. Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar ya….

Melihat wajah Kukuri yang memerah sebetulnya aku berniat mengajukan diri untuk menceritakan kejadian malam tanggal 7 Desember itu, tapi tatapan tajam Kuroh yang diberikan padaku membuatku kembali menutup mulutku. Kukuri dengan sangat malunya menceritakan kejadian itu. Setelah selesai, sambil menahan marah dan malu secara bersamaan, Kukuri berkata "Kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada hal itu lagi?". Tiba-tiba terdengar sajak aneh yang belum pernah kudengar tapi suaranya sudah pernah kudengar. Lagi-lagi Kuroh kembali menyalakan rekaman suara masternya itu….

"Kalau tidak salah itu terjadi sebelum tengah malam kan?" Shiro bertanya pada Kukuri tapi aku yang menjawabnya "Iya, sekitar pukul 23:45. Hampir semua murid melihatnya lho.." aku berkata sedikit menggoda Kukuri dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. Aku merasakan tatapan tajam menusuk yang berasal dari Kuroh. "Iya sekitar jam segitu. Saat itu aku sedang bersama Megumi, tapi…. Kenapa itu begitu penting untukmu Shiro?" Kukuri menjawab dan bertanya. Kini Shiro kembali berjuang untuk alibinya "Saat itu aku ada disana kan?". "Tentang itu aku tak yakin. Kalau Megumi sih karena dari awal sampai akhir aku bersamanya jadi aku tahu. Tapi kalau Shiro…." Kukuri menjawab dengan tak yakin. Untuk yang ini aku tak bisa membantu. AKu bahkan tak ingat Shiro sebelum tanggal 8 Desember. Shiro berkata agar Kukuri mencoba mengingat lagi, tapi Kukuri malah kesal dan agak membentak kalau dia tak mungkin memikirkan hal lain lagi karena kejadian itu. Yah… aku bisa mengerti akan hal itu….

Setelah gagal mendapat informasi alibi dari Kukuri, Kini aku, Kuroh dan Shiro pergi menuju kantor OSIS. Disana pun kami tak mendapat informasi apapun. Ketua OSIS menyarankan agar kami pergi ke bagian koran sekolah. Mereka mengambil banyak sekali gambar saat hari itu. Mungkin saja Shiro ada di salah satu foto itu.

Kini kami sedang melihat kumpulan foto digital yang diambil klub koran sekolah pada malam tanggal 7 Desember. Tapi didalamnya tak ada satupun Foto yang menyertakan Shiro di dalamnya. Kini semakin mencurigakan. Kuroh pun sudah tak sabar dan mengatakan kalau Shiro benar-benar tak punya alibi. Mendengar kata 'alibi', ketua klub koran sekolah datang menghampiri. Sepertinya anggota klub koran sekolah benar-benar lengket dengan gossip masalah dan insiden…

Aku merasakan aura membunuh yang cukup kuat dan seperti yang kupikirkan itu berasal dari Kuroh yang kesabarannya hampir habis. Dia mengeluarkan sura seperti aura transparant dan raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Dia seperti siap mencabut pedangnya kapan saja. "Tunggu dulu Kuroh, Aku kan punya alibi. Jangan sertakan aku dalam eksekusi mati ini!". Shiro menatapku dan memasang tampang yang seperti mengatakan kata 'eh..!?'. sedangkan Kuroh tetap tak merubah raut wajah seramnya itu dan aura transparant dengan niat membunuh itu masih keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kukuri yang memanggil kami. Saat aku melihatnya Kukuri sedang membawa sebuah dus dan beberapa barang lainnya. Sepertinya waktu istirahat sudah habis dan sekarang dia kembali mempersiapkan festifal. Harusnya kau juga membantu tapi malah mengikuti Shiro dan Kuro juga Neko. Sebagian dari itu karena Kuroh yang menyuruhku untuk ikut dan juga Shiro yang memintaku membantu membersihkan namanya, tapi malah jadi begini…..

Kuroh yang kini sudah tak mengeluarkan aura membunuh dan raut wajahnya telah kembali seperti semula itu mengambil dus yang tadi dibawa Kukuri dan membantunya membawakan du situ ke ruang guru, sedangkan Kukuri mengambil buku yang ada di atas dus itu dan berniat menyerahkannya ke ruang OSIS. Mendengar kata 'ruang guru' Shiro jadi ingat satu hal.

Sesapainya kami di ruang guru, kuroh menyimpan dus itu di sana dan kini Shiro yang beraksi meminta daftar siswa yang keluar dari akademi. Semua murid yang pergi keluar dari gerbang akan tercatat karena mereka keluar dengan menggunakan PDA yang otomatis tercatat oleh sistem saat menggunakannya untuk membuka jalan di gerbang utama. Shiro membawa hasil print dari laporan itu dan di dalamnya tak ada nama Ishana Yashiro. Untuk sementara kami berjalan dengan santai dan tenang tapi itu tak berlangsung lama.

Neko yang mengeluh haus membuat Shiro berniat membeli jus kaleng di mesin penjual otomatis. Untuk bisa membeli sesuatu di mesin penjual otomatis itu kau harus menggunakan PDA. Dan Shiro sepertinya kesulitan mencari PDA nya. Singkatnya dia tak membawanya. Akhirnya aku menggunakan PDA milikku untuk membeli minuman. "Shiro lupa lagi membawa PDA nya ya…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kukuri yang datang menghampiri kami. "Sepertinya…" aku menjawab singkat. "Sudah menjadi aturan kalau semua murid harus selalu membawa PDA masing-masing. Apa tak apa-apa kau selalu tak membawanya?". Kalimat Kukuri itu membuatku dan Shiro mengeluarkan butiran keringat. Aku jadi ingat, saat aku dan Shiro pergi mengambil kembang api, Shiro tak membawa PDA miliknya dan kami keluar lewat jalan lain. Kalau saat itu bisa, Shiro bisa keluar kapan saja dari akademi tanpa menggunakan PDA. Itu artinya sudah pasti namanya tak akan tercatat di daftar murid yang keluar lewat gerbang utama.

Aura membunuh kembali terasa dari Kuroh. "Kukuri. Apa Shiro jarang membawa PDA?" Kuroh bertanya pada Kukuri. "Dia selalu lupa berapa kalipun aku mengingatkannya" Kukuri menjawab tak menyadari apa yang terjadi disini. Kukuri pun memberitahukan kalau Shiro sering keluar akademi lewat jalan pintas lain, dan itu membuat aura embunuh dari Kuroh semakin membara. Dia menyuruh Kukuri untuk pergi dan menyuruhku untuk untuk menutup mata karena dia bersiap menebas Shiro. Dia mengatakan kata-kata tambahan untukku yang mengatakan kalau setelah mengeksekusi Shiro dia akan menggali lebih lanjut tentang diriku. Kalau aku benar kaki tangan Raja Tanpa Warna, aku juga harus bersiap kehilangan nyawa. Kata-katanya membuatku merinding.

Sebelum KUroh mencabut pedangnya, Shiro kembali berusaha meyakinkan Kuroh kalau dia pasti akan menemukan bukti ketidakbersalahannya, tapi Kuroh sudah tak percaya lagi. Neko yang melihat situasi itu langsung memeluk Shiro dan mengatakan pada Kuroh untuk tak membunuh 'Shiro-nya' itu, dan aku juga otomatis berdiri di depan mereka berusaha menghentikan nita membunuh dari Kuroh. "Kalian berdua minggir! Atau kalian memang bekerja padanya? Apa kalian ingin ikut mati bersama master kalian?". Neko terus memeluk Shiro dan mengatakan kata-kata tentang Shiro milik Neko dan Shiro itu orang baik. Shiro menarik tanganku dan Neko dan membuat kami kini ada di belakangnya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Shiro sepertinya membuat Kuroh menjadi agak ragu untuk mencabut pedangnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkanya hingga membatu dan membisu seperti itu.

Shiro kembali berkata kalau dia benar-benar akan serius mencari bukti bawha dia tak bersalah. Dia mengatakan singkat kejadian-kejadian yang saat itu memang terjadi pada tanggal 7 Desember, tapi saat dia mengatakan tentang gudang, sepertinya Kukuro jadi teringat sesuatu. Kami berempat pun pergi ke gudang olahraga.

Sesampainya di gedung olah raga aku melihat ada lubang besar di langit-langit. Kukuri pun menceritakan tentang hari itu "Hari itu setelah aku lari dari insiden yang disebabkan oleh Mishina-kun, SHiro dan aku menemukan lubang besar ini bersama". "Oh, itu. Benar juga. Kukuri, kau tahu saat itu jam berapa?" Shiro menanyakannya pada Kukuri. Kukuri mengeluarkan PDA miliknya dan menampilkan foto Shiro, lengkap dengan jam pada saat foto itu diambil, Pukul 00:30. Dengan adanya Shiro di akademi pada jam segitu berarti itu tak mungkin Karen adrai tempat kejadian ke sini butuh waktu kurang lebih 1 jam. Shiro dan Neko kelihatan senang sekali karena sudah mendapatkan alibi. "Sudah terbukti kan kalau Shiro bukan Raja Tanpa Warna yang kau sebutkan itu. Itu berarti aku juga tak bersalah!" Katau pada Kuroh. Dalam hati pun aku sangat senang kalau semua ini akhirnya berakhir. Tapi…. Bagaimana bisa ada lubang sebesar itu di langit-langit gudang olah raga?

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 7 Selesai.

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Dalam hati pun aku sangat senang kalau semua ini akhirnya berakhir. Tapi…. Bagaimana bisa ada lubang sebesar itu di langit-langit gudang olah raga?

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Megumi POV**

Kemarin kami telah memastikan kalau Shiro tak bersalah karena alibinya terbukti. Itu berarti aku pun tak bersalah kan? Tapi kalau begitu siapa orang yang sangat mirip dengan Shiro itu?

Hari ini kami semua kembali melanjutkan persiapan untuk festifal sekolah. Aku kini tengah berkeliling dan mengecek ulang barang-barang yang diperlukan dan ternyata ada yang kurang, kembang api. Aku kembali ke kelas untuk mencari murid yang sedang luang untuk membelikan lagi kembang api. Sesampainya di kelas aku melihat Kukuri yang kini lengan baju seragamnya yang ternyata memiliki sedikit sobekan dan tengah diperbaiki oleh Kuroh dan aku pun memanggilnya, "Kukuri! Kembang apinya kurang. Apakah ada yang bisa membantu membelikannya lagi?". Kukuri menjawab "Eeh…? Kok bisa kurang? Padahal waktu kemarin aku memberikan jumlah yang pas pada kau dan Shiro…?!". Mendengar Kukuri aku jadi ingat. Kembang api itu kurang pasti karena Shiro menyalakannya beberapa saat kami berniat kabur dari kuroh. Aku menatap Shiro dan Shiro menatap balik dan kami pun tertawa kecil tertawan meratapi nasib buruk yang sudah berlalu. Kali ini Kukuri yang lengan baju seragamnya sudah diperbaiki itu kembali berbicara "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Shiro, kau sedang santai kan? Kalau begitu bisakah kau yang membelikannya?". Shiro mengangguk setuju yang sepertinya ada sedikit rasa bersalah dan merasa tanggung jawab dengan kurangnya jumlah kembang api yang ada. Kuroh dan Neko ikut dengannya sedangkan aku masih harus memeriksa peralatan dan perlengkapan yang lainnya.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian….**

Setelah berkeliling memeriksa semua persiapan, hampir semuanya lancar. Tinggal beberapa kedai yang belum selesai dibangun, dekorasi dan juga kembang api yang kurang. Karena lelah berkeliling aku pun istirahat sebentar di kantin. Saat sedang menikmati secangkir the susu hangat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara galak yang sudah tak asing. Aku menengok dan melihat dua orang yang pernah mengejarku dan Shiro. Bagaimana bisa mereka ada di sini?! Dan nereka kelihatannya menginterogasi para murid dengan sebuah foto yang juga tak asing. Foto itu ciplikan dari video pembunuhan dimana pelakunya mirip sekali dengan Shiro.

Dengan tenang dan diam-diam aku bergegas meninggalkan kantin. Aku punya firasat yang sangat buruk kalau mereka sampai bisa ada di akademi ini. Entah nasibku sedang mujur atau mereka memang tak berniat mengejarku (lagipula dari tadi murid yang mereka tanyai hanya anak laki-laki. Murid perempuan mereka abaikan…) aku pun dapat keluar dari kantin dengan aman dan aku segera menjauh dari sana.

Aku harus segera menemui Shiro dan memeberi tahunya kalau para preman merah itu masih terus mencari Shiro, bahkan sampai masuk ke dalam akademi. Tak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau aku bisa dikejar juga. Alibi Shiro saat tengah malam itu sudah bulat. Kalau kami semua menjelaskan pada mereka mungkin saja mereka mengerti kalau Shiro bukanlah pembunuh.

Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju gerbang dan berniat menyusul Shiro dan yang lainnya, aku kembali melihat dua orang preman merah itu. Kenapa bisa?! Kok aku sepertinya diikat magnet dengan mereka berdua ! . Aku segera bersembunyi di semak-semak berharap mereka tak menemukanku. Sambil bersembunyi dan melihat lewat balik semak-semak, terlihat salah satu dari mereka tepatnya preman yang selalu membawa skateboard itu memanggil sekumpulan murid yang sedang berjalan dan yang satu-satunya orang menanggapi panggilan mereka ternyata Kukuri. Dia kembali memperlihatkan foto sang raja tanpa warna itu dan menanyakan pada Kukuri apakah Kukuri pernah melihtanya. Jawaban yang diberikan Kukuri seketika itu juga membuatku terkejut dalam sunyi. Kukuri mengaku kalau dia belum pernah melihat orang yang ada dalam foto itu. Padahal dilihat bagaimanapun juga walaupun memang raut wajahnya sangat berbeda tapi wajah itu, seragam itu, dan juga rambut putih itu tentunya mirip dengan Shiro. Tapi tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya, Kukuri menjawab kalau dia tak pernah melihat apalagi mengenal Shiro. Dia tak kelihatan berbohong. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

Setelah dua orang itu menjauh, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menyusul Shiro dan yang lainnya ke toko kembang api. Saat sudah hampir memasuki pusat perbelanjaan Kagitama, aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria paruh baya berambut abu-abu yang sepertinya mengenakan pakaian seperti pendeta, tapi di tangannya dia membawa kantong keresek yang hampir semua isinya bir. Pendeta gagal -_- . Aku segera meminta maaf padanya yang ditanggapi dengan ramah oleh paman itu. Saat aku hendak kembali berjalan, paman itu berkata padaku "Hati-hati ojou-chan. Permainan pembuka telah dimulai". Aku terdiam dan menatap paman itu yang kini telah berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Permainan? Apa maksudnya? Apa paman itu mabuk ya? . Setelah itu aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku tak terlalu memikirkan perkataan paman itu yang menurutku sepertinya paman itu agak mabuk.

Saat sudah hampir sampai di pusat perbelanjaan Kagitama dimana toko kembang api berada, aku tak sengaja melihat Shiro, Kuroh dan Neko di rumah makan tradisional tempat yang sering menjadi langganan beberapa murid di kelas ku. Aku segera masuk dan memamanggilnya "Shiro! Gawat! Di akademi ada…." Aku tak melanjutkan perkataanku karena melihat Shiro yang sepertinya tak bersemangat. Aku mengubah pandanganku dan menatap Kuroh berusaha menyampaikan pertanyaan tanpa berkata. Sepertinya Kuroh mengerti tatapanku yang mengatakan 'ada apa dengan Shiro' itu dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya sekali tanda kalau dia pun tak tahu.

Tiba-tiba Shiro beranjak dari kursinya dan melihat beberapa foto yang dipajang di dinding. Disana ada foto-foto yang memuat murid-murid di kelasku, termasuk aku. Shiro mengatakan kalau dirinya tak ada di foto manapun, padahal menurut paman pemilik rumah makan Shiro harusnya juga ada di foto itu. Tapi bagaimanapun aku mengingat, aku tak ingat kalau Shiro pernah ikut makan bersama yang lainnya disini. Inipun satu hal yang aneh lagi. Saat di akademi pada insiden heboh malam itu, tak satupun foto yang memuat diri Shiro, kini terjadi lagi, walaupun paman pemilik rumah makan bersikeras kalau Shiro seharusnya ada di salah satu foto itu, tapi itupun tak ada buktinya. Sepertinya masih ada misteri lainnya yang menyelubungi seluruh keanehan yang ada, dan semuanya mengacu pada Shiro.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 8 Selesai.

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	9. Chapter 9

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

 **Untuk Natsuyuuki :**

 **Hana masih coba-coba sih. Jadinya ya … hehe…**

 **Tadinya mau hana rombak tuh dari awal, tapi ngk jadi. Hana pertaruhkan dulu pada cetakan pertama ^^.**

 **Makasih Reviewnya ya ^^**

Sepertinya masih ada misteri lainnya yang menyelubungi seluruh keanehan yang ada, dan semuanya mengacu pada Shiro.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Megumi POV**

Setelah perdebatan sunyi yang terjadi di rumah makan tadi, untuk mempersingkat waktu semuanya menyimpulkan kalau kemungkinan ada yang menurunkan atai mengambil semua foto yang didalamnya terdapat Shiro di dinding rumah makan itu. Tapi tentunya tak sesederhana itu kenyataannya. Suatu kejadian aneh tak akan trjadi lagi dengan skenario yang sama persis.

Kini aku ikut dengan Shiro dan Kuroh dan tak dilupakan juga Neko yang menuju toko kembang api mengambil membeli kembang api pesanan Kukuru. Tapi saat Shiro mengeluarkan catatannya, sungguh luar biasa! Tak bisa kubaca sama sekali. Kuroh pun kesulitan membacanya. Jangankan Kuroh deh. Orang yang menulisnya saja tak mengerti apa yang ditulisnya itu….

Shiro berusaha mengingat apa yang ditulisnya itu, tapi Kuroh menyarankan akan lebih cepat kalau menelepon Kukuri dan menanyakannya langsung. Tapi tiba-tiba saat Kuroh hendang menekan nomor telepon Kukuri, Neko panik tak jelas. Neko bersikeras agar Kuroh tak menghubungi Kukuri. Neko mengatakan kalau dia tak suka telepon. Tapi ketidaksukaannya itu tak beralasan. Perdebatan pendek pun tak terhindarkan dan akhirnya Kuroh lah pemenangnya. Neko panik dan kabur setelah berubah jadi kucing. Tunggu dulu! Kucing! . masih agak bingung, tanpa melepaskan pandanganku ke arah kucing… Maksudku Neko yang kabur, aku menarik sedikit lengan baju Kuroh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arah tadi Neko kabur. "Kuroh… Tadi Neko…. Kucing…." . kata-kataku kurang jelas untuk dipahami. Berkali-kali aku seperti melihat kalau kucing yang selalu mengikuti Shiro itu berubah agak transparant dan di dekat kucing transparant itu ada Neko. Kecurigaan tak jelas ku pun menjadi jelas. "Jadi, Kucing putih itu dan Neko itu orang yang sama ya…." Kataku tak ditujukan pada siapapun, tetapi Shiro dan Kuroh menjawabnya bersamaan "Kau baru menyadarinya?". Aku mengangguk.

Sekarang kami kembali fokus untuk menelepon Kukuri. Kuroh menggunakan handphone miliknya untuk menghubungi Kukuri, setelah tersambung dia memberikannya pada Shiro. Tapi kini adalagi yang aneh. Setelah tak lama Shiro menghubungi Kukuri, sambungan teleponnya terputus dan wajah Shiro kembali terlihat murung dan sedih. Dia bilang saat menelepon Kukuri tadi, Kukuri tak mengenali Shiro. Kuroh mengatakan kalau Kukuri bercanda, tapi Shiro berkata kalau nada bicara Kukuri tadi sama sekali tak terdengar seperti sedang bercanda. Aku bingung dan agak kesal karena sepertinya masalah baru kembali menghampiri. Bahkan tingkah laku Neko yang tadi sungguh aneh. Kuroh berpendapat, mungkin sebagai strain, Neko telah melakukan sesuatu pada Kukuri. Karena itu dia menyarankan agar kita kembali ke akademi. Dengan perkataannya itu aku jadi ingat alasanku mencari mereka "Kuroh, di akademi ada…" Lagi-lagi perkataanku tak bisa kulanjutkan. Kulihat Shiro dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan itu melepaskan dan menjatuhkan payung yang selalu dibawanya itu dan menarik tangat Kuroh yang hendak berjalan membuatnya tertahan tak melanjutkan langkahnya.

Shiro meminjam Handphone milik Shiro. Dia berniat untuk menelepon rumah keluarganya untuk memastikan apakah 'Isana Yashiro' itu benar-benar ada. Saat teleponnya tersambung, kedua mata Shiro terlihat membelalak terkejut. Shiro menurunkan handphone itu dari telinganya dan berkata kalau nomor telepon rumahnya itu tak dapat dihubungi. Dengan kata lain, nomor itu tak ada yang memakai. Semangat Shiro semakin menurun. Dia mulai tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku berusaha sedikit menyemangati Shiro dengan mengatakan kalau mungkin saja dia salah menekan nomor teleponnya, atau mungkin saja keluarganya mengganti nomor teleponnya dan lupa memberitahunya. Setelah mendengar itu, Shiro berniat untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarganya untuk memastikannya secara langsung. Di dalam kereta, Shiro tetap saja murung. Tak terpikir lagi kata-kata apa yang mungkin dapat membuatnya mkembali bersemangat. Kalau ku katakan akupun sebenarnya sejak awal tak mengenal Shiro… itu bisa-bisa membuatnya tambah depresi. Jadi lebih baik untuk sekarang aku diam saja dulu.

Sambil terus memasang wajah sedih nan murung, Shiro mengatakan kata-kata yang ditujukan pada Kuroh "Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Yuka tadi. Ada beberapa kemungkinan. Pertama. Aku salah menekan nomor, kedua, orang tuaku mengganti nomor telepon rumahnya tanpa memberitahuku. Atau ketiga. Aku berbohong". Kata-katanya itu diucapkan tanpa semangat sama sekali. Aku sampai khawatir kalau dia depresi berat dan kata 'bunuh diri' terlintas di kepalanya. Pokoknya jangan sampai deh…

Tetapi di ujung kalimat yang diucapkan Shiro, Kuroh menambahkan satu kemungkinan lagi. Yaitu kemungkinan kalau ada yang salah dengan ingatannya.

 **TBC**

Chapter 9 Selesai.

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	10. Chapter 10

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Di ujung kalimat yang diucapkan Shiro, Kuroh menambahkan satu kemungkinan lagi. Yaitu kemungkinan kalau ada yang salah dengan ingatannya.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Megumi POV**

Suasana murung terus berlanjut. Shiro terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dirinya itu benar-benar dirinya sendiri yang memiliki nama Isana Yasiro. Bukan yang lain. Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, memang sulit untuk dipahami. Lagipula, aku merasa ada satu lagi yang aneh. "Kuroh, entah apa yang kupikirkan ini benar atau bukan tapi….. Rasanya semau menjadi aneh sejak Neko menghilang…" Aku berkata pada Kuroh. Kuroh yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut dan Shiro yang sedang dalam suasana murung itu pun ikut terkejut seakan menyadarinya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar. Sejak Neko pergi, semuanya menjadi kacau. Bahkan Kukuri pun mengatakan kalau dia tak mengenalmu kan, Shiro?" Kuroh mengutarakan pikirannya sambil memegang dagunya khas orang berpikir. Shiro memang mendengarkannya, tapi dia tak berkata apapun. Hanya raut wajahnya yang berubah dan mata yang sedikit membelalak terkejut yang mengartikan kalau dirinya pun memahami perkataanku dan Kuroh. Setelah itu, kesunyian menghampiri hingga kereta yang kami naiki sampai pada tujuan, yaitu rumah keluarga Shiro.

Ternyata keanehn yang membuat kami terkejut belum selesai. Setelah turun dari kereta, kami bertiga pergi ke alamat rumah yang Shiro katakan. Tapi begitu kami sampai, ternyata bukan sebuah rumah yang kami temui melainkan sebuah lapangan sepak bola. Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun seperti menambah kemuraman suasana. Shiro dan Kuroh berdiriditengah-tengah lapangan membelakangiku, sedangkan aku menunggu di sisi lapangan yang memiliki atap agar terlindung dari hujan, jadi aku tak begitu mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tetapi, saat Shiro membuka dan memakai payung meranh yang selalu dibawanya itu, entah mengapa diriku seperti tahu, kalau Shiro sedang menangis. Jadi sebetulnya, Isana Yashiro itu siapa? Semua bukti yang ada cukup menguatkan untuk mengeluarkan suatu kesimpulan. Termasuk diriku dan ingatanku tentang Shiro.

Entah berapa lama aku melamun, saat aku kembali pada kesadarnku, aku melihat Kuroh yang siap menarik pedangnya. Tentu saja otomatis aku beranjak dan berlari ke arah mereka berdua, tak memedulikan tubuhku yang basah terkena hujan. Tapi tiba-tiba, tangan Kuroh yang tadinya memegang pedang dan siap menarik pedangnya keluar dari sarungnya itu berpindah dengan cepat ke saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan perekam suara keramat miliknya itu. Kakiku berhenti berlari saat hampir sampai ke tempat mereka berdua berada. Suara rekaman puisi aneh yang biasa kudengar kini kembali terdengar. Dan pujian akan puisi itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Kuroh.

Dengan menggunakan puisi milik master nya itu, dengan tidak langsung Kuroh menyuruh Shiro untuk tidak menyerah. AKhirnya suasana murung yang sejak tadi tercipta pun mulai meleleh. Walaupun hanya suara tawa kecil dari Shiro, itu cukup merubah keadaan. Ditambah juga dengan wajah Kuroh yang selalu tersipu jika sedang membicarakan master nya itu.

Merasa sedikit lebih lega karena ketegangan dari suasana muram yang ada sejak tadi telah berkurang, aku berjalan dari tempatku berada yang jaraknya hanya tiga meter dari tempat mereka berada. Aku menghampiri mereka berdua dan entah kenapa aku merangkul mereka berdua. "Nah, begitu dong. Wajah kalian berdua sama sekali tak pantas untuk dipasangkan tampang murung". Kuroh dan Shiro terkejut karena aku merangkul mereka, tapi setelah itu mereka berdua tersenyum, walaupun tak lama Shiro malah menunduk dan meneteskan airmata. "Hei-hei ! aku baru saja mengatakannya dan kini kau malah menangis". Kataku pada Shiro sambil melepaskan rangkulanku pada mereka.

Keheningan tercipta, tetapi keheningan kali ini bukanlah karena suasana yang muram, melainkan karena kami bertiha kini tersenyum tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Tapi suasana itu tak berlangsung lama, karena lampu-lampu yang ada di lapangan itu menyala tiba-tiba. Sinarnya membuat mata perih karena silau. Setelah mata kami terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu itu, terlihatlah di depan kami pasukan berseragam biru dan membawa pedang.

Belum selesai aku terkejut, kini terdengar suara perempuan yang berbicara menggunakan pengeras suara. Diantara para pasukan itu, hanya ada satu perempuan, yaitu orang yang berbicara menggunakan pengeras suara itu. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan pasukan berpakaian biru yang lainnya itu sebagai Scepter 4 dan ingin menangkap kami. Aku menarik jas milik Kuroh, lagi. "Kuroh. Ada apa lagi ini ?" Aku bertanya tetapi Kuroh tak menjawabnya seakan serius terhadap para pasukan yang mengaju dirinya sebagai Scepter 4 itu. Sama seperti diriku, Shiro pun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan tampang polosnya kembali kambuh. Dengan suara lantang dank eras Kuroh mengatakan kalau dirinya menolak untuk menyerahkan diri.

Sepertinya karena Kuroh menolak, Pasukan Scepter 4 itu masing-masing menarik pedang yang mereka bawa sati persatu. Aku yang takut dan terkejut langsung bersembunyi di belakang Kuroh sambil mencengkram jas miliknya itu dengan erat.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah. Shiro, Kuroh dan Scepter 4 bertingkah aneh. Mereka seperti melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa kulihat. Lalu tiba-tiba pula Neko datang entah dari mana. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa pakaian ! Ini seperti saat di akademi. Tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk bertingkah kaget. Neko menarik tangan Shiro membuatnya mengikuti Neko. Kuroh pun mengikutinya, begitu pula diriku.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 10 Selesai.

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	11. Chapter 11

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Neko menarik tangan Shiro membuatnya mengikuti Neko. Kuroh pun mengikutinya, begitu pula diriku.

* * *

 **Untuk kokuo-chan : Udah lanjut nih chapter 11. Silahkan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Megumi POV**

Kami bertiga kini berlari mencari jalan untuk kabur dari pasukan biru itu. Sambil berlari, Kuroh melumpuhkan prajurit-prajurit yang kelihatannya tengah memasang posisi siaga.

Tiba-tiba di depan kami terlihat sebuah tebasan panjang berwarna biru disertai asap debu yang memotong jalan kami sehingga kami pun berhenti berlari. Setelah asap debu itu menghilang, terlihat lapangan hijau yang asalnya rapih dan datar kini menjadi memiliki retakan berbentuk garis yang panjang. Apa pula yang dapat menghasilkan retakan panjang serapih ini !?

Saat kami melihat ke arah sumber tebasan tadi, yang terlihat adalah perempuan yang tadi berbicara menggunakan pengeras suara dan dia memasang pose aneh sambil memegang pedang.

Prajurit yang tadi dilumpuhkan oleh Kuroh kini telah bangkit, tapi perempuan yang sepertinya atasan mereka itu menyuruh mereka untuk tetap pada posisi masing karena akan mengatasi kami sendirian. Kuroh pun menyuruh kami mundur karena dia akan melawannya sendirian.

Aku, Shiro dan kucing putih yang kini sudah kuketahui sebagai Neko dan entah kapan dia berubah jadi kucing lagi itu kini mundur hingga jarak yang sekiranya aman dan melihat pertarungan Kuroh dan prajurit perempuan itu… err… kalau tak salah baca tadi saat memperkenalkan diri namanya Awashima Seri. aku baru ingat sekarang.

Tadinya kupikir Kuroh akan melawan dengan menggunakan pedangnya, tapi ternyata dia tak menarik pedangnya itu dan malah menggunakan kekuatan anehnya itu. Serangan dari Awashima pun tak kalah aneh. Dia menebaskan pedangnya dan tanpa mengenai targetnya pun ada tebasan cahaya seperti tadi. Sepertinya kalau kena pasti terbelah dua…

Pertarungan mereka terus berlanjut. Hembusan angin kencang yang berasal dari pertarungan mereka berdua berhembus kencang. Tentu saja ini bukan pertarungan normal… menurutku. Tapi setelah banyak hal aneh yang terjadi, aku jadi lebih terbiasa. Karena hembusan angin itu, Neko hampir saja melayang terbawa angin, tapi Shiro berhasil menangkapnya.

Di tengah pertarungan, tiba-tiba saja kedua belah pihak berhenti. Aku tak tahu penyebabnya tapi semuanya termasuk Shiro dan Neko. Lalu perhatianku beralih pada seorang pria yang memakai seragam serba biru seperti prajurit berjalan dengan sangat santai. Berikutnya pandanganku beralih pada benda raksasa berbentuk mirip pedang yang melayang di langit teapt di atas peia itu. Kuroh menyebutnya 'Pedang Damocles'.

Kuroh melompat mundur dan mengatakan kalau pria itu adalah raja biru, Munakata Reisi. Mendengar kata 'Raja Biru' saja aku langsung bisa tahu, kalau raja biru itu adalah pemimpin Scepter 4. Dari tubuhnya keluar aura biru menyala seperti api biru.

Saat Raja Biru itu mulai berjalan, bersamaan pula Shiro dan Neko kembali bertingkah aneh. Mereka berdua melihat kesana kemari seperti ada sesuatu yang berubah di lapangan ini. Tapi bagiku ini tetap lapangan sepak bola yang biasa, kecuali lapangan ini kini memiliki banyak retakan di sana-sini. Tiba-tiba pula Neko kembali ke wujud manusianya… seperti biasa…. Tanpa pakaian…..

Raja kacamata… err… Raja biru itu menjelaskan kekuatan Neko yang dapat mengubah persepsi manusia atau apalah itu. Jadi itulah yang membuat Shiro dan yang lainnya melihat apa yang tak kulihat…. Tunggu dulu…. Kenapa aku tak melihatnya… ?

Raja biru itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan majulah dua orang bawahannya siap sedia dengan senjatanya masing-masing. Kuroh menggunakan kekuatannya pada prajurit yang berjaga di jalan menuju keluar stadion dan menyuruh kami bertiga pergi. Kuroh berniat melawan Raja Biru itu sendirian. Neko langsung oergi sambil menarik tangan Shiro, tapi aku masih khawatir dengan Kuroh sehingga aku mematung selama beberapa saat hingga Kuroh menyuruhku untuk segera mengikuti Shiro dan Neko pergi dari sini. Sambil mengatakan "hati-hati" pada Kuroh aku pun pergi menyusul Shiro dan Neko.

Aku berlari berusaha menyusul Shiro dan Neko. aku dapat melihat mereka merada di depanku berlari, tapi jarak kam agak jauh. Kami bertiga terus mencari jalan keluar dengan diriku yang terus mengekori mereka berdua. Samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki beberapa orang yang berlari. Itu bukan langkah kakiku, Shiro maupun Neko. Itu pasti Langkah kaki milik prajurit-prajurit biru itu yang sedang mengejar kami.

Entah karena nasib buruk atau apa, aku tesandung kakiku sendiri dan terjatuh danmembuat luka kecil di lututku. Aku dapat melihat Shiro yang menyadari itu dan berhenti berlari, itu membuat Neko pun ikut berhenti. Shiro berniat menolongku, tapi suara langkah kaki para prajurit itu menjadi sangat dekat. Lirik mata Shiro yang berubah tiba-tiba itu membuatku menyadari kalau pajurit-prajurit itu kini sudah terlihat berada di belakang kami. Shiro tak akan sempat kabur kalau dia menolongku, jadi aku menyruhnya kembali berlari dan jangan mempedulikanku. Shiro ragu untuk melakukan itu, jadi aku berkata agak kencang pada Neko untuk membawa Shiro pergi. Neko meng iya kan dan segera menarik tangan Shiro untuk kembali berlari. Beberapa detik kemudian dua dari prajurit-prajurit yang mengejar kami itu menangkapku dan membawaku entah kemana.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 11 Selesai.

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	12. Chapter 12

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

Beberapa detik kemudian dua dari prajurit-prajurit yang mengejar kami itu menangkapku dan membawaku entah kemana.

* * *

 **Untuk saiken neechan dan Yamaras : Ini udah lanjut. silahkan dibaca ^_^**

 **Untuk Lightning Sun : Untuk kekuatan Megumi masih menjadi misteri untuk sekarang. ngk PHP kok, ini buktinya udah lanjut berarti makin dekat dengan pemecahan misteri megumi ^^**

 **Untuk GinaGirls : Terima kasih, untuk selanjutnya Hana usahakan untuk memperbaiki penulisan (musuh paling besar ialah Typo :P)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Megumi POV**

Sambil dikawal oleh dua orang prajurit biru itu, aku dituntun menuju raja mereka. Aku punya firasat tak enak akan hal ini… yah… bukan firasat lagi sih. Statusku ini sekarang dianggap sebagai orang yang bersekongkol dengan tersangka pembunuhan. Tentu saja posisiku tak aman.

Aku kini dibawa menghadapi raja biru dan prajurit wanita tadi. Raja berkacamata itu memberikan perintah pada prajurit yag menangkapku untuk membawaku ke markas Scepter 4 untuk diinterogasi. Tentu saja aku tak mau dan memberontak sambil membela diriku bahwa aku tak bersalah. Tapi kedua aksiku itu diabaikan baik oleh raja biru maupun wakilnya itu.

 **Berikutnya di markas Scepter 4…**

Sebuah ruangan khusus untuk interogasi, di tempat inilah sekarang aku berada. Duduk di kursi di depan meja dimana di sisi satunya lagi prajurit wanita bernama Awashima Seri itu kini terus menanyaiku mengenai Shiro dan Kuroh dan juga hubunganku dengan mereka. "Sebaiknya kau jujur saja! Apa hubunganmu dengan raja tanpa warna! Apa kau anggota clansmannya bersama juga dengan gadis berambut putih itu?!" Tanya bertubi-tubi si wakil seksi… err… Awashima Seri padaku. Dilempari pertanyaan bertubi-tubi begitu tentu saja aku bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu. Tapi daripada kembali dilontarkan pertanyaan aku mencoba menjawab "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan kasus apapun yang sedang kalian tangani, walaupun begitu bagaimana bisa kalian begitu yakin kalau orang yang ada di video itu adalah Shiro?!". "Tak diragukan lagi. Video itu adalah bukti kuat dan bahkan dia sendiri yang mendeklarasikan kalau dirinya adalah raja tanpa warna dan seorang pembunuh" Awashima Seri menjawabku dengan tetap tenang.

Berikutnya kami berkali-kali adu mulut Karena aku tetap terus mengaku tak bersalah dan pertanyaan terus dilontarkan padaku seperti tidak ada akhirnya. Tapi ternyata aku salah, tiba-tiba satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan ini terbuka dam masuklah seorang laki-laki yang juga memakai seragam biru dan berkacamata. Saat aku melihtanya, sekejap terlintas di pikiranku kalau dia seperti 'versi lain' dari si raja biru. Orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Fushimi oleh Awashima Seri ini membawakan pesan dari pimpinannya yang tak lain sang raja biru untuk menghentikan sementara interogasi dan membawaku ke penjara Karena tak mau bekerja sama. Sial beribu sial, sebetulnya sebesar apa kemalanganku ini…. T_T

Karena sudah tahu tak mungkin lagi dapat menang dengan berdebat, aku diam saja saat dua orang prajurit biru menggiringku ke tempat yang tak pernah aku bermimpi untuk masuk ke dalamnya, sel penjara. Selama berjalan, aku menyadari kalau sel-sel penjara ini sepertinya kosong. Walaupun aku tak bisa melihat isisnya Karena sel penjara itu hanya memiliki sebuah lubang seperti ventilasi untuk melihat kedamnya dan aku tak dapat melihat kedalamnya, tetapi aku tak mendengar suara apapun selain langkah kaki kami itu terpatahkan dengan terdengarnya suara lain. Seperti suara dengkuran, tidak pelan juga tidak terlalu kencang.

Kedua prajurit yang menggiringku berhenti dan otomatis aku pun menghentikan langkahku. Salah satu dari mereka membukakan sel penjara tempat dimana aku akan emnghabiskan hari entah sampai kapan. Sebuah telapak tangan mendorongku masuk kedalam sel tersebut dan saat aku berbalik satu-satunya pintu itu pun tertutup.

Aku melihat kasur kecil yang ada di ruangan ini, kelihatannya kasur itu tidak terlalu nyaman untuk ditempati. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Tentu saja ini kan penjara. Aku berjalan menuju kasur kecil itu dan duduk di atasnya. "Memang sangat kurag nyaman" gumamku. Karena memikirkan kasur yang tak nayman ini aku jadi lupa mengenai suara dengkuran yang tadi kudengar. Suara itu terdengar tidak jauh dari sel tempatku berada kini. Aku beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu mencoba mendengar dan mencari sumber suara itu. Tak lama aku menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari sel yang berletak tepat di depanku.

Aku mencoba memanggil sang empunya suara dengkuran itu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku pikir aku bisa bertanya beberapa hal padanya yang mungkin dapat dijawabnya. Jika dia dipenjara disini berarti kemungkinan dia juga ada hubungnnya dengan perihal 'Raja' ini. Tapi berkali-kali aku memanggilnya tak juga ada jawaban dan suara dengkuran itu terus berlanjut. Sepertinya orang ini terlalu sibuk dengan alam mimpinya sendiri…

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 12 Selesai.

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	13. Chapter 13

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Yamaras:** Ini udah update. Maaf ya... nunggunya sampai hampir setahun T_T

 **Untuk Chiao Girls:** Kuharap pun sama :)

 **Untuk skarauraChann:** GANBATTEE . Hehe... udah update nih, walau hampir setahun...

* * *

Jika dia dipenjara disini berarti kemungkinan dia juga ada hubungnnya dengan perihal 'Raja' ini. Tapi berkali-kali aku memanggilnya tak juga ada jawaban dan suara dengkuran itu terus berlanjut. Sepertinya orang ini terlalu sibuk dengan alam mimpinya sendiri…

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Megumi POV**

Karena tak adanya jawaban dari ruang tahanan yang berada tepat di depan ruangan dimana kini aku ditahan, aku menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di kasur tahanan yang tidak nyaman ini dan menenangkan pikiranku. Mengingat-ngingat kembali apa saja yang sudah terjadi hingga aku bisa terseret dalam masalah besar ini. Pertama-tama pembunuh yang wajahnya persis sama dengan Shiro, preman merah yang mengejar kami, Kuroh yang berniat membunuh Shiro, prajurit berpakaian biru yang ingin menangkap Shiro, dan kini diriku yang masuk penjara.

Walaupun niatku ingin berpikir, tapi tubuhku tak mau ikut diajak berpikir karena lelah. Kucoba untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikan kasur yang tak nyaman ini dan membaringkan tubuhku, mencoba untuk tidur. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur di dalam sel penjara, dan tak kusangka, aku bisa tertidur tanpa bermimpi.

 **Keesokan paginya…**

Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu sel penjara yang terbuka. Terlihat dua orang prajurit yang sepertinya pernah kulihat kemarin. "Ikutlah dengan kami. Kapten memerintahakan agar interogasimu dilanjutkan" salah satu prajurit itu berkata. Tanpa memiliki pilihan lain, aku mengikuti mereka berdua. Tadinya kukira aku akan dibawa menuju ruang interogasi yang kemarin. Tapi ternyata bukan. Jalan yang kami lalui pun sangat berbeda. Tanpa terasa ternyata kami sudah samapi ke tempat tujuan. Didepanku terdapat sebuah pintu ganda berwarna coklat. Salah satu dari kedua prajurit itu mengetuk pintu dan meminta izin masuk karena telah membawakan tahanan yang akan diinterogasi... itu maksudnya diriku.

Saat pintu dibuka, terlihat sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar yang sepertinya sebuah ruang kerja. Sebuah meja dengan kursi yang kelihatannya sangat nyaman, beberapa kursi lainnya dan sebuah lemari. Dan yang membuat ruangan kerja itu terlihat berbeda dengan ruang kerja lainnya yaitu terdapat sebuah ruang khusus beralaskan tatami dan perlengkapan upacara minum teh. Di atas tatami tersebut, sang raja biru dan wakilnya sedang duduk.

Raja biru menyuruhku masuk dan memerintahkan dua prajurit yang tadi mengawalku itu untuk kembali melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Kini hanya ada kami bertiga di ruangan ini. Raja berkaca mata itu menyuruhku untuk ikut duduk di atas tatami bersama mereka. Aku mengikuti kata-katanya itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Aku melepas sepatuku dan duduk di atas tatami dengan perasaan canggung. "Sebelum kita mulai interogasinya, sepertinya lebih baik kita saling mengenal dengan lebih baik terlebih dahulu. Namaku Munakata Reisi. Raja keempat, Raja biru dan juga kapten dari Scepter 4. Ini wakilku, Awashima Seri" Raja biru itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopannya, itu membuatku ikut memperkenalkan diriku. "Namaku Yasakani Megumi, Kelas 2 SMA Ashinaka Gakuen". Setelah perkenalan diri itu, kukira aku akan langsung diinterogasi, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Kapten dari Scepter 4 ini malah menggunakan peralatan upacara minum teh yang ada dan dengan lihainya mulai membuat teh. Aku jadi bingung. Sebenarnya orang ini mau menginterogasi atau mengadakan upacara minum teh?

Selama beberapa saat dalam keadaan hening kecuali suara peralatan membuat teh yang sedang digunakan, hingga akhirnya keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh Awashima Seri yang melaporkan keadaan pengejaran atas Shiro dan Kuroh. "Secara singkatnya, pengejaran gagal dilakukan karena cuaca yang buruk, dan sampai saat ini belum ada sesuatu yang mencurigaan tentang mereka" Mendengar laporannya itu ak jadi tahu kalau mereka berdua plus Neko belum tertangkap, dan itu membuatku sedikit lega. Berbeda denganku, Kapten Scepter 4 yang kini sedang membuat teh itu sepertinya sedikit kesal. Walaupun wajah dan nada bicaranya tak berubah, tapi sepertinya dia sedikit kesal karena tak mendapatkan buruannya.

Aku menyadari kalau sang kapten menyiapkan tiga gelas teh. Apakah gelas lebih itu untukku? Saat aku berpikir, pandangan mataku beralih pada sang wakil yang sedang menyiapkan wagashi… dan dia juga mengambil tiga kaleng anko. Dan horrornya dia memasukkan satu kaleng anko di atas satu buah wagashi hingga menggunung. Sebutir keringat menetes di pelipisku. 'Ini orang ingin membuat wagashi pakai anko atau anko pakai wagashi?' pikirku, tapi tak sanggup mengatakannya. Saking terpananya… bukan… saking terkejutnya aku tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya saat menuangkan sekaleng anko itu.

Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang menganggap kalau wagashi + setumpuk anko itu sungguh tidak normal. Karena saat aku menoleh berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari makanan manis itu, aku melihat wajah dan tatapan mata Munakata Reisi sang kapten yang sepertinya juga enggan memakan makanan seperti itu.

Tiga gelas teh selesai dibuat, dan wagashi plus ekstra anko juga sudah siap dihidangkan. Awashima Seri membagikan masing-masing satu gela teh dan satu buah wagashi anko, termasuk aku. Pikiranku masih berputar. Apakah ini kebiasaan atau hobi sang kapten dan wakilnya ataukah ini memang cara mereka dalam menginterogasi tahap dua. Melakukan cara yang berbeda agar dapat meluluhkan tersangka sebelum diinterogasi.

Aku memberanikan bicara"Maaf… apakah kalian akan menginte…" kata-kataku terputus karena suara pintu yang diketuk. Sang kapten mempersilahkannya masuk. Saat orang itu masuk, ternyata dia orang yang pernah muncul saat aku diinterogasi kemarin. Orang yang menurutku seperti 'versi lain' dari Raja Biru. dia melaporkan kalau salah satu pimpinan divisi mereka diserang dan PDA miliknya dicuri. Mereka melanjutkan percakapan mereka, dan karena aku tak begitu paham apa yang mereka bicarakan jadi aku tak mengatakan apapun dan terus ikut melihat layar besar yang menampilkan peta. Yang pasti mereka sedang membicarakan apa yang dilakukan Shiro dkk.

Saat aku menolehkan pandanganku, aku melihat piring wagashi milik sang Kapten telah berubah posisi menjadi berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya memang dia enggan memakan makanan manis itu.

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 13 Selesai.

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


	14. Chapter 14

**Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **K**

 **Oleh : GoRA X GoHands**

 **Seven Kings and A Girl**

 **Oleh : Kawaihana**

* * *

 **Untuk Ayu Noctlight :** Maaf bangeet... Hana lama update dan pendek-pendek chap nya... masih sulit buat Hana bikin fanfic yang chap nya panjang-panjang T_T

 **Untuk Lightning Sun :** Ini chapter 14, silahkan dibaca :)

 **Untuk Yamaras :** Wagashi sih enak, tapi kalau dikasih anko sebanyak itu gigi bisa ngilu & perut bisa sakit kayaknya :D . Ini udah Hana update... Mohon jangan marah ya... ^^"

* * *

Saat aku menolehkan pandanganku, aku melihat piring wagashi milik sang Kapten telah berubah posisi menjadi berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya memang dia enggan memakan makanan manis itu.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Kini aku juga bingung harus kuapakan wagashi ekstra anko ini. Sejujurnya aku tak membenci wagashi maupun anko, tapi… kalau perpaduan jumlahnya segini besar… bisa-bisa aku sakit perut kalau memakannya. Tapi kalau menolak pun…. Aduh… bingung…

Selama aku memikirkan wagashi, ternyata percakapan mereka sudah selesai dan sang kapten mengajak si pemberi informasi itu untuk ikut duduk. Seperti yang kuduga dia menolak dan memilih tetap berdiri saja setelah melihat tumpukan anko yang tak masuk akal ini. Kalau bisa aku pun ingin ikut berdiri saja dan menjauh dari makanan manis ini.

Kini di layar besar ditampilkan foto selembar kertas bertuliskan '14:00'. Katanya itu adalah pesan yang ditinggalkan Shiro. Karena sekarang belum genap jam dua siang, semuanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Shiro pada saat itu. "Bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu langkah yang akan diambil oleh orang itu, kita lanjutkan interogasi atas dirimu, Yasakani Megumi. Kali ini aku yang akan menanyaimu." Kapten berkaca mata itu berkata memecah keheningan. Akhirnya dilakukan juga, interogasi lanjutannya. Aku menelan ludah mempersiapkan diri.

"Kita mulai dari awal lagi. Apa kau anggota clansman dari Raja tanpa warna?" dia menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan wakilnya kemarin. "Bukan" aku menjawab singkat. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal mereka bertiga?" Dia bertanya lagi merujuk pada Shiro, Kuro, dan Neko. Aku agak ragu menjawabnya, karena sejujurnya aku juga kurang mengenal mereka. Sepertinya sang kapten menyadari perubahan raut wajahku. Karena aku terdiam sejenak, dia bertanya lagi "Kenapa kau diam?". "Emm… Shiro itu teman sekelasku… Err… Kuroh tiba-tiba datang ingin membunuh Shiro… Lalu Neko… dia… err…" aku menjawab terpatah-patah karena tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. "Kau sepertinya bingung untuk menjawabnya. Cobalah untuk tenang." aku mencoba mengikuti sarannya dan menenangkan diriku, lalu kucoba untuk menjawabnya lagi sejujur-jujurnya. "Sejujurnya… Saya belum lama mengenal Shiro. Bukan. Seluruh teman sekelas dan para guru mengenalnya, hanya saya yang tak ingat kalau Shiro bagian dari kelas kami. Begitu pula Neko. Aku mengenalnya karena dia selalu bersama Shiro. Kalau Kuro saat dia datang menyelamatkan kami dari preman aneh, itu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya." Aku berusaha menjelaskan panjang lebar dan sejujur-jujurnya. "Hmm… Kalau begitu, pertanyaan terakhir, bagaimana kau bisa tak terpengaruh ilusi dari strain itu?". Strain? Maksudnya Neko ya… "Itu… Aku juga tak tahu…" Aku menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Sebelum pertanyaan berikutnya dilontarkan, terdengar suara dering telepon. Baik Awashima seri, aku, maupun si pembawa informasi itu menyadari kalau yang berbunyi adalah telepon milik sang kapten. Tapi entah disengaja atau tidak sadar, sang kapten mengabaikan telepon itu dalam beberapa dering sebelum mengangkatnya. Sekarang sudah tepat jam dua siang. Sang kapten mengangkat telepon itu dan dari perbincangannya itu pasti telepon dari Shiro. Ternyata ini maksud dari pesan yang ditinggalkannya itu. Sambil menelepon, sang kapten memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya pada bawahannya yang sejak tadi berdiri itu dan langsung diterimanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sepertinya selama berbincang, mereka melakukan sebuah kesepakatan. Sang kapten sepakat untuk menahan seseorang yang berada di kapal udara, dia bilang orang itu adalah raja pertama, Raja perak Adolf K Weissmann. Wah-wah… Ribet juga ini masalah. Perang antar raja tapi bukan perang antar negara. Tapi sepertinya dia todak benar-benar serius akan melakukan itu. Mungkin dia ingin menggunakan nama sang Raja pertama sebagai umpan untuk menangkap Shiro. Aku berniat berteriak dan mengatakan pada Shiro untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan Raja biru ini agar terdengar lewat telepon, tapi belum sempat aku mengeluarkan suara, Awashima Seri menutup mulutku dengan tangannya hingga aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara selain rintihan kecil. Dalam kesepakatannya, dia mengatakan kalau Shiro, Kuroh, dan Neko harus hadir ketiganya. Dia bahkan membawa-bawa namaku dan berjanji akan melepaskanku kalau mereka mengikuti syaratnya itu. Tentu saja itu pasti hanya rencana liciknya.

Saat sambungan telepon itu telah terputus, barulah sang wakil kapten melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku. Aku langsung mengambil nafas panjang karena selama mulutku dibekap, aku kurang mendapatkan oksigen yang cukup. "Apakah kau tak pernah diajari sopan santun untuk tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara saat ada yang sedang menelepon?" Sang kapten berkata sambil memasukkan teleponnya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Dari rau wajah dan gerak-gerikmu sepertinya kau tidak seratus persen jujur dengan kesepakatanmu dengan Shiro. Tentu saja aku ingin menghentikannya melakukan apapun kesepakatan itu denganmu!" aku berkata berusaha tenang.

Seperti mengabaikan perkataanku, dia malah membelokkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan interogasi kita yang tertunda tadi? Ini pertanyaan terakhir dariku. Kau tahu kalau Shiro bukan benar-benar temanmu karena Strain berambut putih itu yang mengacaukan pikiran orang-orang disekitarnya, tapi kenapa kau sangat mempercayainya?" Pertanyaannya yang ini benar-benar tepat sasaran. Aku tak mengenal Shiro dengan baik, tapi kenapa aku terus membelanya. Aku terus menolongnya hingga dirikulah yang tertangkap. Entah kenapa dari dalam lubuk hatiku aku tahu, Shiro, Kuroh, maupun Neko, mereka bukan orang jahat. Karena perasaan itu, tubuh dan pikiranku bertindak sendiri. "Memang benar aku tak terlalu mengenal Shiro. Tapi bagaimanapun dia temanku. Tak mungkin aku membeiarkannya begitu saja." AKu berkata berusaha tegas.

"Hmm… begitu ya… Tapi sayang sekali interogasi kali ini cukup sampai sini saja. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Awashima-kun, Tolong panggilkan dua orang untuk mengantarkan Yasakani Megumi kembali ke tempatnya. Lain kali kita akan bicara lagi, juga tentang dirimu yang tak terpengaruh oleh kekuatan petubah persepsi milik strain itu." Sang wakil menuruti perintahnya itu dan memanggil dua orang prajurit untuk mengantarku kembali ke sel penjara yang sempat kuhuni semalam. akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke Penjara yang tak nyaman itu. Satu-satunya yang kusyukuri adalah karena aku tak jadi memakan wagashi + ekstra tumpukan anko itu. Yang kusesali, aku harus menghabiskan hari di penjara yang tak nyaman ini lagi. Kuharap semua masalah ini segera selesai dan aku bisa kembali tidur di atas kasurku yang empuk.

Membicarakan tentang tidur… lagi-lagi suara dengkuran itu terdengar lagi. Apakah tetanggaku ini tak melakukan apapun selain tidur dan mendengkur ?

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 14 Selesai setelah sekian lamanya...

Mohon Reviewnya ya ^_^

Salam,

Kawaihana


End file.
